Things I Left Behind
by ChishionoTenshi
Summary: Snape has to face facts: he loves Hermione, and his daughter. But will fate force him to choose? COMPLETE!
1. Coming to Terms

Severus Snape was in his office grading papers, liberally meting out the red ink to his less than competent students, and applying more to those he thought could go far in this field. So busy was he that he almost failed to notice the Headmaster of Hogwarts enter his office. Only almost.  
  
"Headmaster, please, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you Severus, but I can't stay long. I only came by to remind you she's coming back tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? Albus you told me I had two more days to prepare."  
  
"There's been an accident. Nothing serious, I assure you," Dumbledore said holding up a hand, for Severus had almost come out of his seat. "It seems Lucius Malfoy has taken notice of her again. Therefore, I was informed that the family had no more wish to watch her, and would be sending her along tomorrow."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"I recieved the letter this morning. She is fine, Severus. She sends her love, if I interpret her handwriting correctly." Dumbledore handed Severus the letter.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I will have to rearrange my room again."  
  
"Then I leave you to your redecorating. And please, Severus, don't blame her for being found. She'll know." With that last warning, Albus Dumbledore left Severus Snape alone to read the letter.  
  
"Dear Daddy,  
Please don't be mad. I know I wasn't supposed to come early, but Jeanelle said I should. I think she was scared of Malfoy. He was being nasty when we saw him. Ami says she'd like to 'knock his block off.' I don't think that's very nice, but he wasn't being very nice either. Jeanelle says he gives her the shivers.  
And she's calling me to dinner. All my love Daddy. I miss you.  
Millicent"  
  
"Great," Snape muttered. Lucius had done the only thing that could frighten him. Found his child and tormented her. Millicent never wrote an extra letter unless she was upset.  
  
Shoving the stack of papers to one side of his desk, Snape prepared to meet his first class of the day. Double potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. If there was one class he did not need to be in a bad mood for, it was that one.  
  
Firstly there was Harry Potter, celebrated defeator of Voldemort on three separate occasions. Normally such a feat would please Snape, however Harry had a irritating habit of breaking rules to do it. Potter had no regard for his own safety. Nor, for the safety of his friends.  
  
Then there was Ronald "Ron" Weasley. Second youngest child of the largest wizarding family at Hogwarts, Ron felt the need to get attention for himself, as any child of a large family might. Weasley also had a hot temper. It got him into trouble because he could not keep his mouth shut when he was angry.  
  
Lastly, and perhaps the one person Snape hated to see, there was Draco Malfoy. Son of Snape's second greatest enemy, Draco had a habit of forcing Snape to pretend he was his favorite student. Malfoy Jr. was, as Malfoy Senior, an idiot.  
  
On the other end of that spectrum was Hermione Granger. Mudblood, or not, Granger was his best student, without question. The only annoying habit she possessed was a tendency to answer for others. There was only so far genius could take a person before they became know-it-alls.  
  
The reason Snape dreaded having a class with such a brilliant student was simply because Snape had discovered something last year. Hermione was becoming more and more attractive, and, as a man, Snape could not deny the truth. He, the "meanest bastard in England," had fallen for one of his students.  
  
To top it all off, Millicent would be here tomorrow. Snape had hoped to have one more day to prepare to hide this from her. Having to stare at the reminder of a stupid crush that had brought him more trouble than any person could stand, and his new crush in the same glance; this was going to be more than he could take. Worse, it was only the first week of the school year. From the looks of things, Millicent would be there all year.  
  
"Potter!" he snapped, as Potter raced into the classroom. "You will walk to class like everyone else, or-"  
  
"Professor, Hermione's hurt! Malfoy was trying to start something with Ron, and Hermione stepped in the middle."  
  
Snape needed to hear no more. He rushed out of the classroom into the cold hallway. Hermione was lying curled up on the floor, with Ron glaring daggers at Malfoy. Malfoy started to speak as soon as he saw Snape, but Snape silenced him with a gaze that could burn holes in solid steel.  
  
"Miss Granger, can you hear me?" he asked, kneeling over her still form.  
  
"Yes," she managed to gasp.  
  
"I need to take you to the infirmary. Can you walk?"  
  
"Maybe," she told him, but she seemed uncertain. Deciding any further wait would only hurt her, Snape swept Hermione up in his arms.  
  
"Potter, go and fetch McGonagall. And neither of you," he said, looking at Malfoy and Ron, "Had better disappear. Or I will set you up with the most grueling detention you can imagine."  
  
Snape wished he was a medi-wizard. Just for a moment. He wanted to treat Hermione himself, hear her thank him, see her smile at him. Telling himself to stop being ridiculous, Snape hurried up to the medical wing. With a word, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened. He almost dropped Hermione in his surprise.  
  
Standing there, being inspected closely, was his seven-year-old daughter. He stood stock still, staring at her. Millicent had her back to him, yet he was certain she was aware of him. Her black hair was pulled back in a messy braid, that fell to the band of her skirt. It was an American hippie skirt, painted red over black, giving it an orange-ish look. She was wearing a black velvet shirt with bell sleeves, and at the ends he could see her tiny hands clenched into fists.  
  
A little groan from Hermione reminded Snape of the precious burden he carried. He swiftly placed her in a bed. How much he wanted to assure her she would be all right, yet that would not fit with her perception of him, and only confuse her. Turning back, he watched Madam Pomfrey applying something to Millicent's face. Finally he coughed politely.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, Miss Granger requires your attention."  
  
"Is she dying Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking up. Millicent turned her little face to her father. She gave him a little smile, and Severus could see nothing wrong with her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then she can wait for another minute. Millicent, look at me, please."  
  
Severus watched as Madam Pomfrey smeared some white cream on Millicent's face. He saw her flinch, and listened to Madam Pomfrey's gentle apology. When Madam Pomfrey finished and wiped her hands on her apron, Severus stepped forward to speak with his child. Millicent turned to look up at him.  
  
"Millicent, how. . ?" Severus stared down at his daughter's face. It looked as if she had been stuck across the face with a cane.  
  
"Leave the glamour off for now, Millicent," Madam Pomfrey admonished Millicent before turning to inspect Hermione.  
  
"How did this happen?" Severus asked, running his fingers lightly along the edges of the bruise.  
  
Millicent did not answer, but rolled up her left sleeve. A vicious looking burn ran along the top of her lower arm. When he looked in her eyes, he did not have to ask where Jeanelle and Ami were. The answer was obvious. Painfully so.  
  
"He found you." It was not a question. Millicent blinked away tears and nodded slowly.  
  
"Severus, can you take her? I have enough to do with Miss Granger."  
  
"I can not take her. I have a class."  
  
"She won't cause any trouble," Madam Pomfrey said. Severus leaned in to Madam Pomfrey and whispered in her ear,  
  
"I have Malfoy in my class. He would cause trouble for me if he sees her."  
  
"All right," Madam Pomfrey grumbled. "Millicent, please sit here with Hermione. It will be nice for her to see a friendly face."  
  
Severus swept out. Millicent watched him go, even as she sat down in the chair the nurse had pulled out for her. It felt so strange to be here, but not with him. He always wanted her to stay close. This time, however, he seemed to be afraid to keep her close to him.  
  
"Millicent dear, please talk with Hermione to keep her calm. She is in a lot of pain."  
  
"Hello," Millicent said uncertainly. It had been years since she said very much to anyone.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said through clenched teeth. Millicent relaxed out of pity.  
  
"My name is Millicent, Hermione. I got hurt too, but Madam Pomfrey made it all better. Don't be scared, she'll take good care of you too."  
  
"I'm not scared," Hermione said stubbornly. Millicent smiled.  
  
"Of course you aren't. You're a big kid. Big people don't get scared of silly things. You're awful smart, aren't you? Ami said smart people are pretty, and you're pretty."  
  
Hermione was at a loss for words. No one had ever called her pretty. Okay, maybe her mother and father, but they were parents; obligated to say so. It felt good to be complimented on her looks and her knowledge at the same time.  
  
"Do you like books?" Millicent continued, "I like reading things. I'm not so good yet, but Ami said that I'll be really good soon. I hope so. I want Daddy to hear me read. Maybe we can do that tonight."  
  
"Who's your dad?" Hermione asked. She was discovering she liked listening to this little girl, stranger though she might be.  
  
"He's a teacher," Millicent said. She was looking at Madam Pomfrey, as if seeking permission.  
  
"Oh? Which teacher?"  
  
"Professor Snape," Madam Pomfrey told Hermione, gently lifting her to a sitting position. Hermione tried not to stare.  
  
"I know, he acts mean lots. He told me lots of kids don't like him. Do you?" Millicent asked, blinking her aqua colored eyes at Hermione.  
  
"Er, well, he's a good teacher."  
  
"But he's mean to you," Millicent said, startling Hermione. "I understand. He's mean to me some times too. He said he doesn't mean it, 'cause he just gets upset."  
  
"That shirt has to come off so I can bandage your chest. The bra too," Madam Pomfrey instructed Hermione.  
  
"How did you know he was mean to me?" Hermione asked as she complied. Millicent did not even glance away.  
  
"Daddy says he's mean to everyone. Even Dumbledore and Lupin," Millicent added with wide eyes.  
  
"You know Lupin?" Hermione raised her arms so Madam Pomfrey could bandage her chest.  
  
"He's my mommy's friend. He's my friend too, but we didn't get to see each other much when I hadda go to America."  
  
"You were in America?" Hermione asked incredulously. Madam Pomfrey was almost finished bandaging her chest.  
  
"Mmhmm," Millicent replied. She blinked, and her eyes got wide. She spun around in the chair and cried, "Daddy!"  
  
Standing in the doorway, his eyes wide, Severus Snape was staring right at Hermione. Or rather, Hermione's bare chest. Hermione went beet red, and Snape tore his eyes away. Millicent was in front of him in an instant, scolding him rather loudly.  
  
"Daddy, you musn't look! Boys aren't supposed to see those things! Out out out!" She pushed him towards the door. He allowed himself to be pushed, mostly because he was still trying to recollect his thoughts.  
  
"Stop pushing me," he muttered. Millicent looked right up at him, her little face scrunched up stubbornly.  
  
"You shouldn't have looked! You hafta 'pologize when she gets dressed again."  
  
"And you're the boss?"  
  
"Mmhmm. You were thinkin' bad things 'gain, Daddy. I heard you."  
  
"Wonderful," Snape muttered. Remembering the purpose of his visit, he knelt down to embrace her, after a quick glance to be sure the hall was empty.  
  
"I'm not gonna go easy on ya, just 'cause you're bein' nice ta me," Millicent said softly.  
  
"That sounds like Jeanelle talking," Snape said with a smile. He patted his daughter's black hair.  
  
"She usta say that. Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't save her. I tried, honest!"  
  
"Oh, baby, I know you did. Dumbledore told me all about it. You don't have to worry about that. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"But he was tryin' ta get me, not them! Why'd he hurt them?" Millicent's eyes were quickly filling with tears. The last thing Severus wanted was a melt down in the hallway, where they could easily be spotted.  
  
"Because he is an evil man. Let's go to my quarters. We can talk more there."  
  
"But shouldn't I come after you? So no one can see us together?" Severus cursed himself for not remembering her abilities.  
  
"I don't want you-"  
  
"Walking alone," Millicent finished for him. She looked down. "Can I hold your hand?"  
  
"Millicent," he began, but it was too late. She kept her eyes on the ground and started walking.  
  
"I understand, Daddy." Severus wanted to swear. She knew how important this was for their safety.  
  
"I'm sorry, Millicent. I truly am."  
  
"I know." The rest of the walk was passed in silence; even mentally Millicent was wordless.  
  
When they arrived at his quarters, Snape opened the door for her. She entered ahead of him. After shutting the door behind him, Severus swept her up into a tender embrace. Millicent cried quietly into his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry. You know I love you."  
  
"I know, Daddy," Millicent managed around her sobs. "I just want to be with you."  
  
"I know, love. I know. I just have to keep you safe. And the only way to keep you safe is to stay detached from you where they can see."  
  
"But. . ." Millicent became quiet, silent tears leaking out of her eyes. Severus found a seat in the high-backed black chair by his fireplace.  
  
"But what?" he asked Millicent gently when they were settled.  
  
"I just wish I could be close to you always, like the other kids can." Severus sucked in a sharp breath. He held very close and whispered in her ear,   
  
"I promise you the moment we are free from this, I will take you and give you the biggest hug in front of as many people as we can find."  
  
"You're silly sometimes, Daddy," Millicent laughed. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He hated to see her cry. It scared him; scared him more than Voldemort.  
  
"Daddy?" Millicent asked, her voice soft. She had laid her head against his chest.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Do you love Hermione too?" Severus started up, dropping her on the floor in his shock.  
  
"What gives you that idea?' he demanded.  
  
"You thought it. In the hospital wing. . . right before you thought those dirty things." Millicent said from her new seat on the floor.  
  
"Damn it! Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Snape snapped at her. Millicent tucked her legs under her, not looking at him.  
  
"I won't. They're /i thoughts." 


	2. Wonder Lust

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers. Now for a single POV. That is the way the rest of these chapters will go.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all chracters therein belong to JK Rowling. Forgot this last chapter.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how are you doing?" Harry asked, eyes filled with concern. Hermione smiled at him as she sat down in a comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up. But if I see Ron, I think I really will kill him."  
  
"You won't. McGonagall gave him and Malfoy detention with Filch for the next month."  
  
"At least it wasn't with Snape. I can only imagine what he would have done to our poor Ron," Seamus said with mock horror.  
  
"Not nearly as embarrassing as what he did to me," Hermione muttered. It was not quite soft enough.  
  
"What did he do to you?' Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, er, it was an accident, that's all Harry. Did we get any homework?"  
  
"A little. What did he do?" Harry demanded.  
  
"He just. . . came in at a bad time. But Millicent shooed him out-"  
  
"Millicent?" Harry asked, looking more puzzled by the moment. Hermione sighed as she realized she was about to have to spill the whole story in front of all the Gryffindors.  
  
"All right. Snape carried me up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was treating a little girl, about seven, black hair, aqua eyes, and tiny. Anyhow, Snape left, and Madam Pomfrey made the girl talk to me to take my mind off the pain. Her name is Millicent. She's Snape's daughter."  
  
"Snape has a kid?" came the incredulous cries from around the room. Hermione continued, determined to get the worst of the story out.  
  
"Yes. She told me quite a bit about herself. Madam Pomfrey made me take off my shirt to bandage my chest. She was almost finished when Snape came back in. He was there to get Millicent, I think. But," Hermione flushed. "He saw me without my shirt on and just stood there staring at me. But Millicent realized he was there and shoved him out. He came and apologized too. . . but of course, it was all my fault for not saying anything when I saw him looking."  
  
"He saw your boobs?" Lavender Brown asked in horror.  
  
"Yes," Hermione grated. "Now if you're all done bothering me, I'd like to do my homework. And if anyone has good notes from today's class, I'd like to see them, please."  
  
Harry at once offered his notes. Hermione smiled at him and set to work copying the information to her own parchment. Still, she could not get the look on Snape's face out of her mind. Nor could she forget Millicent accusing him of having dirty thoughts. She had heard some of their conversation as Madam Pomfrey had helped her out her shirt back on.  
  
Was it possible that Snape liked her-no, no. She was being silly. How could Severus Snape, perhaps the most evil bastard at Hogwarts, find her attractive? For that matter, how could he even have those thoughts?  
  
But Hermione, whispered a voice in the back of her mind, He has a little girl. Surely he must be able to feel lust. How else could he have a child? And he is an attractive man, for all his attempts to look to the contrary. Remember your dreams this summer?  
  
Hermione almost turned red again. It was true she had had some interesting dreams about Snape this summer. That did not mean anything, though. Or did it?  
  
Flushing at her thoughts, Hermione scrambled to finish copying the notes. Now was not the time to be indulging in ridiculous fantasies. She had to study. Certainly Snape had no such feelings for her. Millicent had only been convinced of that from living in loose American society. That must be it. Must it not? 


	3. Dinner and no Dancing

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, I'm going to update two chapters at once because the second contains an odd POV change. It'll go from Millicent (dreaming) to Snape, and then to Millicent (for a short bit) and end with Snape. So sorry about that, but that is the way it is. I thought I'd give you a clean chapter, and then the messy one.  
  
Millicent sat between her father and Professor McGonagall. It was dinner time, and the students were filing in to sit at their appropriate tables. In her lap Millicent was clenching her hands into tight fists. There were so many people here. She was afraid of losing control over her gifts.  
  
"Don't clench so hard, love. You'll dig holes into your hands." Millicent almost jumped at the sound of her father's voice in her ear. She looked up at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be scared. We're right here," Snape promised.  
  
Slightly reassured, Millicent looked back out at the crowd. She saw Hermione and smiled at her. Hermione tapped a boy on the shoulder and pointed up at Millicent. When the boy looked at Millicent she almost gasped.  
  
The boy looking at her had to Harry Potter. Daddy had written about him, but only in unflattering ways. Millicent could feel his courage, and his sadness. His lonliness, and his need to be recognized outside of the image others made for him endeared him to her. Millicent reluctantly closed her mind to any more from him. If this was how much she could feel from here, she had no wish to overwhelm herself if he came closer.  
  
"If you would all take your seats, I would like to make a small announcement before the feast begins," Professor Dumbledore said, standing. There was a scramble for seats, and then all was still.  
  
"Thank you. I would like to introduce Miss Millicent Ri. She will be staying with us at Hogwarts for the rest of the year." Dumbledore gestured to her, so Millicent stood, and gave a small curtsy, as her father had instructed her.  
  
"I would to remind the students to be courteous to one another, because otherwise you will find yourselves spending detention together. That is all." Dumbledore gestured, and the tables were filled with food. Millicent tried to keep her eyes in her head.  
  
"Can you do that?" she asked her father curiously.  
  
"Some days," he told her. She cocked her head to one side, a habit she had picked up from Ami.  
  
"Only some?"  
  
"The days when the Headmaster does not do it. Would you like some carrots?"  
  
"Yes please," Millicent replied, a little smile on her lips.  
  
After a very filling meal, Millicent found her eyelids drooping. She hid a yawn behind her hand, and heard Professor McGonagall chuckle. The feel of her father's hand on her shoulder made her turn her head to look up at him.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Shouldn't we stay the whole time?"  
  
"Only if you can stay awake for it." Millicent yawned again, and Snape smiled. "I think that answers that."  
  
"I don't want to be rude," Millicent said, but she was very tired.  
  
"Albus says you can go," McGonagall said with a smile for Millicent.  
  
"Thank you very much," Millicent replied, fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Good night," Snape said, and took Millicent's hand.  
  
"Good night," Millicent said hastily as her father pulled her away.  
  
She trailed along her father. Even walking seemed tiring. Abruptly she found herself in her father's strong arms. Millicent cuddled against his chest, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
" 'M sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Shh, close your eyes. I shouldn't have kept you up so late on such an exhausting day. Go to sleep, love."  
  
"Okay," Millicent said. She closed her eyes and put her little arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy."  
  
"Love you too," he replied. She stayed awake for just a moment or two more, and then she was asleep. 


	4. Dreams and Reality

A/N: All right, the messy chapter is here. Sorry again. The dream is inside ""  
  
"I'm coming for you," he hissed in her ear. "I'm coming and you won't be able to stop me this time. You know what I want. And you'll beg for the chance to give it to me!"  
  
"Go away!" she cried, but he only came closer.  
  
"You know you want to do as I say. You want me to keep you safe, don't you? Don't you want to be safe?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" She could feel his hands on her and she struggled. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Why not? Don't you want this? Like this?" his silky voice purred. Millicent whimpered and tried to free herself, but he was so close.  
  
"Stop it. You're hurting me."  
  
"Life is pain, little one. . . And life is good. . ." Millicent suddenly felt his hands come up around her throat. She gasped for air. "Life is good, but love is better."  
  
"No! No! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Millicent scrunched her eyes shut, trying to make his visage disappear. "Daddy!"  
  
"Millicent! Millicent!" Millicent opened her eyes to see her father staring down at her. He was so frightened she almost cringed away from him.  
  
"Daddy," she cried, and burst into tears. "He's coming to get me! Please don't let him get me!"  
  
"Oh Millicent," Severus whispered. He sat himself on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"He told me he was coming for me," she sobbed into his chest. "I don't want to die, Daddy."  
  
"I won't let him get you, I promise," Severus said fiercely. Damn Lucius anyway. That sick pedophile could have his genitalia removed in any number of painful fashions.  
  
Millicent was still sobbing in his arms. Severus rubbed her back with his hand, trying to soothe her. Gods, how he hated to hear her cry. Someday he was going to make it up to her. Take all this away, and make her laugh every day.  
  
"Daddy?" The sound of her tiny little voice brought him back to the present.  
  
"Yes, love?" he asked in the gentle tone he reserved for her alone.  
  
"Daddy, will Hermione love you too?"  
  
"Millicent!" he gasped, surprised she would ask that now. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I like her too, Daddy. She's very nice. She could be my new mommy if she wants to." With that confusing comment, Millicent became a boneless heap in his arms.  
  
Abruptly remembering the policy he had to follow when Millicent was assaulted mentally by Lucius, Severus growled at himself. He set Millicent down on the bed for a moment, and fetched a blanket to wrap her in. Millicent pushed herself up so he could wrap her up, and then lift her into his arms. She was still sniffling, but she was not sobbing.  
  
Severus carried her up from his quarters, and cursed himself silently for not remembering to put a shirt on. It was damn cold in the castle at night. This was not the best way to be stomping around the castle even in the daytime. Millicent shivered in his arms, and he whispered soothingly to her,  
  
"It's all right, I'm here."  
  
Reaching the hospital wing door, he bent down awkwardly and opened the door. Madam Pomfrey looked up from a patient and immediately came over. She took Millicent's pulse and calmly asked,  
  
"How long ago was it Severus?"  
  
"Ten minutes, no more."  
  
"She was crying that much?"  
  
"He told her he was coming for her."  
  
"Poor dear. Set her down in the bed next to Miss Granger. I'll be right back."  
  
Severus set Millicent down. She did not want to let go of him, and he allowed her to cling to his arm, resting her cheek against his shoulder. Turning to look for Madam Pomfrey, he found Hermione eyeing him with wide brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" His tone became stiff and cold. Millicent pinched his arm, and it was certainly not an accident.  
  
"I was just wondering if Millicent was all right." Hermione looked sorry she had asked, but Millicent said softly,  
  
"I'll be okay. Madam Pomfrey will make it all right."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"It is none of your business," Severus intervened before Millicent could say anthing. He did not want the two of them fraternizing. For once, Millicent decided to not listen to him.  
  
"I had a bad dream. Daddy thinks it's silly for me to have bad dreams 'cause I'm a big girl."  
  
"Well, he's the one who's being silly," Hermione said, throughly ignoring the fact that this was Snape she was talking about, and he was right there. "I still have bad dreams, and I'm fifteen. It's all right to be scared, Millicent. Everyone is scared sometimes."  
  
"I'm glad to have your professional opinion on that, Miss Granger," Snape said drily. Hermione's eyes went wide and he could see that she finally noticed he was there, and in no good humor. Before he could do anything further Madam Pomfrey bustled back in and handed Millicent a cup full of a white-ish liquid.  
  
"Drink it down dear. You'll feel better soon."  
  
Severus held the cup for Millicent while she drank down the liquid. He could not help but notice Hermione's concerned gaze. This was going to get out of hand, and soon. Returning his attention to Millicent he felt her shaking.  
  
"Hold still, Millicent. You'll spill."  
  
"All right Severus. Out," Madam Pomfrey ordered. Snape opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Millicent needs her rest. I'll not have you in here keeping her awake with your concern. She's not going to die without you here for one night. Now, out."  
  
"Fine. Goodnight, Millicent." Severus placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Daddy," Millicent replied, kissing his cheek before he turned and left.  
  
Millicent shivered, hugging her arms. Lucius still seemed so close. She could almost feel his hand on her back. The way he had touched her; the same way he had tried to touch her after he had killed her mother.  
  
And now you're alone, his voice hissed. Millicent clapped her hands over her ears. She almost screamed. Madam Pomfrey's hands touched her hair as she let out a low whine.  
  
"Do you want me to call your father back?" Severus was actually still standing in the hall. He had turned back when she had clapped her hands over her ears in fear.  
  
"I don't know," Millicent whimpered. Severus almost did come back, but to his surprise Hermione came to Millicent and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"It'll be all right Millicent. Don't be scared. Remember what you told me? Madam Pomfrey will make it all better."  
  
The sight of Hermione holding his tiny daughter nearly undid Severus. How could he think that Hermione, a fifteen year old girl, would have any interest in him? She now knew he had a child, and would assume things about his relationship to Millicent's mother. Still, Millicent seemed to have developed a deep affection for Hermione. Now what was he going to do? 


	5. Breast Milk?

A/N: Just a reminder, your comments help to reshape the story. So if anyone wants a happy ending, you better speak up now! Which means, in layman's terms: REVIEW!  
  
Hermione woke up feeling fuzzy. There was something very warm she was holding close to her. That something had very soft hair. Hermione blinked her eyes open, and realized that that something was Millicent.  
  
"Thank you for being so kind to Millicent last night, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said softly. Hermione rubbed her eyes with one hand.  
  
"She needed someone. And not someone who would ridicule her for being human," Hermione said, thinking about what Millicent had said about Snape. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips, but did not comment.  
  
"Do your ribs feel better this morning, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, much better. Thank you."  
  
"You are quite welcome. But please be careful how you judge others. You only have a part of Miss Ri's story."  
  
"I will be," Hermione said with a sigh. She slowly pulled her arm out from under Millicent and sucked in a sharp breath at the pins and needles running up her arm.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," Millicent said sleepily. Her tired eyelids drooped over her aqua irises.  
  
"I don't mind," Hermione told her truthfully. "You needed someone to stay with you. Did you have any more bad dreams?"  
  
"No," Millicent said, sitting up. She stretched, but stopped abruptly and looked up at the door.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked. Then Snape walked in. Hermione would have given anything to disappear right then. Here she was in her pajamas in front of her teacher. And a very hot teacher, that cursed inner voice reminded her.  
  
"Daddy!" Millicent called joyfully. She did not mind being in pajamas. Slipping out of the bed she ran to him and threw her arms around his legs.  
  
"I take it you slept well?" Snape asked. Hermione wondered if she only imagined the condescending tone of his voice.  
  
"Yes, I did. Hermione stayed with me, so I didn't have to be scared."  
  
"Good for her," Snape muttered, and this time Hermione was sure he was being sarcastic.  
  
"Well, I thought she was very nice. Thank you very much for helping me, Hermione," Millicent said, turning to address her.  
  
"You are very welcome, Millicent. You weren't any trouble." Hermione thought she saw Snape grind his teeth.  
  
"I would expect as much from my child. Come, Millicent. You have to get dressed before breakfast," Snape told Millicent in a cold tight voice. Millicent skipped up to Hermione and gave her a hug.  
  
"I hope I get to see you again soon," she whispered in Hermione's hair as she hugged her.  
  
"Me too," Hermione replied softly. "Take care."  
  
"If you're finished," Snape snapped. Millicent and Hermione let go of each other reluctantly. Hermione was reluctant to see Millicent stuck with the meanest man at Hogwarts, and Millicent was reluctant to leave her new friend.  
  
"Snape, don't you take her before I give her another dose." Madam Pomfrey gave Millicent another cup of the liquid she had had last night. Hermione racked her brains trying to recall the other cure for upsets besides chocolate. Wasn't it. . . breast milk?  
  
"Are we done now?" Snape grated. Hermione wondered if it was physically possible for Snape to combust of his own free will. He certainly looked as if he might do just that at any moment.  
  
"Yes, but I want her back for another check-up at lunchtime. And Millicent, if you have another 'incident,' I want you back here right away."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now go on, both of you. I don't want to see either of you in here until lunchtime." Hermione got the impression that Madam Pomfrey could be as cuddly as a rabid squirrel when she wanted to be.  
  
Hermione watched Snape drag Millicent away by the arm. She gave a worried sigh, and then climbed out of the bed to get dressed. Classes would be starting, and if she did not hurry she would miss breakfast. That would not make for a good rest of the day. 


	6. Stay With Me

A/N: I've been thinking, and I thought I should respond to your reviews, if only briefly. So, here they are!  
  
Gratuities:  
  
snickerdoodle: Because I've already finished it(But I CAN do a sequel if you are all so excited by this), I know how this story turns out. Tori liked it, and so did Roseanne. And that makes it wonderful in my eyes.  
  
Chavi: Those questions will be partly answered in the next chapter, and I MIGHT even add more later. . . There are more answers later on, but some things didn't make it past my final cut.  
  
maridale3: Patience. There isn't going to be any sex. Snape isn't THAT kind of guy.  
  
Elfmoon87: Yeah. I know how hard that can be. But this story mostly wrote itself. With the help of Tori always asking, "Is there more?"  
  
piper: The reason for the chapter title is in the chapter itself. Hermione mentions it.  
  
Story:  
  
Millicent snuggled down in her blanket. Most nights she had trouble sleeping, and most especially when Daddy was doing things. Tonight he was being quiet, but he was thinking about Hermione. She listened to his thoughts anxiously.  
  
For as long as Millicent could remember she wanted a mommy and a daddy. Not just separate, but living together. Ones that loved each other. Unlike her mother and father.  
  
She never blamed her mommy and daddy for not loving each other. It was not their fault that neither of them had wanted her. Some times though; some times she wondered if they ever wanted her. With her mother dead, she could not get an answer from her.  
  
Still, Millicent could hear her father's thoughts. Once he had wished she was not there. He had actually wished her gone. It had cut Millicent right to her heart. No matter how hard she tried, she could not escape that being one of her last thoughts every night.  
  
He said he loved her. Some times he even thought it. Most of the time, though, he was angry at her. Angry for her being in the way; angry for her needing him. Once she made him cry, because she had told him she understood that he hated having her. Millicent thought she was supposed to tell the truth. Since then, she kept silent about how she knew what he felt.  
  
It just was not fair: not fair to him, because he was supposed to be someone else; not fair to her because all she wanted was for him to be happy. All she she wanted was never for her. How could she be happy if her daddy was not?  
  
For a minute Millicent wondered if she liked Hermione so much because she could still have the illusion that Hermione liked her too. Or was it because she would never feel as if she was in Hermione's way? If Hermione did not want to see her, she would not come and find her.  
  
Which reminded Millicent that Hermione had offered to take her on a tour of the grounds tomorrow. She had not yet asked her father. Pushing away the comfort of the blankets she walked, shivering, into her father's bedroom.  
  
"Daddy?" she whispered questioningly into the dark.  
  
"What is it?" Millicent winced at the sharpness of his tone, but climbed up onto his bed and into his lap.  
  
"Hermione asked if I wanted to go on a tour of the grounds tomorrow. Please, may I?" She stayed silent while she waited for him to decide.  
  
"Who will be with you?"  
  
"She said Harry and Ron would come for sure. She says maybe Ginny, Lavender and Paravati will come too."  
  
"I want you to stay away from Slytherin territory, and you are to come back here, not the dungeons. I am assuming this will be after classes?"  
  
"Yes. Does this mean I may?" Millicent asked hopefully. She heard her father sigh.  
  
"You may. But Millicent, if you get into trouble, I will not let you go out again."  
  
"I promise I'll be careful Daddy."  
  
"That is all I ask," her father said. He kissed the top of her head, and Millicent allowed herself the moment's illusion of love.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," she said quietly.  
  
"I love you too. Most of the time. Are you staying in here tonight?"  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, yes." Millicent laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 


	7. Secrets

A/N: I've condensed two chapters because they are both from Hermione's point of view. And eeeek! Seven reviews in less than 24 hours! I feel so loved now!  
  
"And that, Millicent, is the library. I heard Madam Pince say your mother used to be an assistant of hers," Hermione added. Millicent looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"Really? Daddy didn't tell me that."  
  
"Probably because he finds the library just as boring as everyone else," Ron muttered. Millicent giggled.  
  
"Oh hush Ron, we're going to Hagrid's for tea now anyway."  
  
"To Hagrid's? Truly?" Millicent's eyes shone with excitement, and Hermione could not help but smile.  
  
"Truly. He promised he would have a cup set aside for you." Hermione frowned. "And he said Fang would be there too."  
  
"Fang?" Millicent shreiked. Harry and Ron looked surprised at the utter happiness in her cry.  
  
"Yes, Fang," Hermione said laughing. She had Millicent by the hand. The group turned to walk across the courtyard, and Harry swore.  
  
"Not Malfoy. Come on, we can double back. . ." Harry trailed off, because he saw Ron's posture. "Aw, come on Ron. Not with Millicent here."  
  
"I still have beef with him over what he did to Hermione."  
  
"I happen to recall it was both of you," Hermione muttered, but it was now too late to avoid Draco and his two minions.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the mudblood and her little pureblood accomplices. Trying to improve your position again Granger? You'd do better with Longbottom than with these two."  
  
"I'd take them over you any day, Malfoy," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"And who is this?" Draco asked with a sneer. He stepped forward toward Millicent. Hermione felt Millicent's grip tighten.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry said at once.  
  
"Shut up Potter. I'm talking to her, not you. You're Millicent, aren't you? My father has talked a lot about you. He'll be quite pleased to know you're here. He says you're a very special girl. I guess he would know, wouldn't he?" Draco asked with a malicious smile.  
  
Hermione could not take one minute more. She stepped between Draco and Millicent. Her hand was a blur of motion as she applied it to Draco's cheek hard enough to leave a brilliant red mark.  
  
"Dont you ever talk to Millicent like that, Malfoy!" Hermione snarled, quivering with rage.  
  
"I agree with Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy: you have crossed a line. Detention, now." Madam Hooch, who had seen the entire thing from across the courtyard took Draco by the ear and dragged him off towards her office.  
  
"Er, maybe we should go to Hagrid's now?" Ron asked weakly.  
Hagird poured Ron a cup of tea. The four children had gathered in his humble hut. Hermione had explained the incident with Draco to Hagrid. Harry was quiet, watching Millicent as she lay with her head on Fang's shoulders.  
  
"Hagrid, why does Lucius want Millicent?" Ron broke into the awkward silence.  
  
"Ah, that's not really fer me to tell ye," Hagrid said brusquely. Millicent looked up from the fire.  
  
"You can tell them." She closed her eyes and relaxed against Fang.  
  
"How does she do that?' Hermione asked, realizing Millicent and Fang were both fast asleep.  
  
"She's got a soothing touch with beasts. They've got the same effect on her. She'll be out fer a bit. Guess I can tell yer now."  
  
"Won't she. . ?" Harry gestured at Millicent.  
  
"Ah, no. She's out like a light, the poor thing. Well, fer ye ter understand, ye'll have ter know that her Dad and Mum weren't in love. So Snape didn't see Millicent much, 'cause Ravena, her mum, didn't want him comin' around and advertising the fact that she were the child of a Death Eater. Millicent were almost four when Lucius came 'round, sayin' he was there on business. The rest we ain't too sure of. She don't talk 'bout it.  
  
"What we is sure of is Ravena was never seen again. And Millicent were beat up pretty bad when she found her way ter help. Lucius had tried ter put a spell on her mind, so he could control her. But Millicent were too strong fer that and she said she left him there, knocked out. Can't say as he didn't deserve it."  
  
"But how was she too strong for him Hagrid? You said she wasn't even four yet!" Ron declared. Hermione wanted to praise Ron's sudden deductive powers, but she wanted more to hear Hagrid's response.  
  
"That's what I was wantin' her permission fer. Millicent's a very special girl. She's a telepath, and a thumpin' good 'un too. Best of the lot, Dumbledore's said. Don't worry 'bout her readin yer thoughts, she's been trained ter block them. There's only one man she can't block, and that's her dad, Snape. But because of the spell Lucius placed on her, he can get inter her head when she's not watchin' out fer him."  
  
"Like when she's sleeping," Hermione gasped in realization.  
  
"Aye," Hagrid affirmed. He patted Fang's head absent-mindedly. "Probably why she takes such a likin' ter beasts. Their thoughts is simple, and calmer than ours."  
  
"But Hagrid, you haven't said why Lucius wants Millicent," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Well now, that's a hard 'un, Ron. Fer a bit we thought You-Know-Who was after her for the telepathy, but he don't seem much interested in her. There's only one other thing her could want her fer, and it's not a pretty thing."  
  
"He's a pedophile," Hermione said softly. "That's what he wants from her, isn't it, Hagrid?"  
  
"Aye, that be what he wants."  
  
"What's a pedophile?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a person who likes little kids over people their age. For. . . sex," Harry finished bluntly. Ron looked horrified.  
  
"But she's seven!"  
  
"And he's been hounding her since she was four," Hermione noted. "I wish I had known. Malfoy was a royal terror, and I just didn't know what was scaring her."  
  
"Ye did just great, Hermione. Malfoy got what he deserved. And I couldn't think of but one person who would be a better person to give it to him."  
  
"You mean me?" Millicent asked sleepily. Hermione looked over at her. Though her pose was relaxed, Millicent seemed very tense.  
  
"Well, ye'd best be goin' now. Ye don't want ter be late returnin' Millicent." Hagrid stood up and his teacup went falling towards the floor. Miraculously it stopped just inches from shattering.  
  
"I know how much you like that cup," Millicent murmered. Hagrid grinned and retrieved the cup.  
  
"Thank ye kindly. I do like that one best." Hagrid shooed them out and Hermione braced herself for the meeting with Snape. It would not be pleasant.  
A/N: Normally, I would reply to you all here, but I'm going to email you instead, because I have taken up so much space. Except for piper and setsuna. . . I guess I could start a mailing list. ^_~ Anyhow, love to you all. 


	8. What to Say

A/N: Be prepared for creepiness in this chapter. But no Malfoy bitch-slapping. Some of us know what's going to happen. *grows horns, which makes her halo crooked* Oops. Anyhow, here's more story.  
  
Snape was sitting in his office deciding the best way to relieve Draco Malfoy of his head. Of course Madam Hooch had come to him after setting Draco to another month's worth of detention with Filch. As for where Millicent was, Madam Hooch said she had heard the mention of Hagrid's hut.   
  
Snape growled softly. She should have come right back to him. Instead she chose to take comfort in that dog of Hagrid's. It seemed that she was not as mature as she liked him to believe.  
  
Neither, for that matter, was Hermione. No matter how he might appreciate the way she defended Millicent, it was unlike Hermione not to bring Millicent back to him. Most likely Potter and Weasley had talked her into taking Millicent to Hagrid.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione's soft voice came to him from the other side of his office door.  
  
"Come in," he almost snapped. Hermione pushed the door open. She was not, to his surprise, accompanied by Potter or Weasley. Millicent was at her side, holding Hermione's hand tightly.  
  
"You're late," he observed. Hermione nodded calmly.  
  
"Yes, I know. Millicent asked to see Hagrid, and I did not want her to become more upset."  
  
"Millicent-" he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"I just wanted to wait for you to be not so mad. And Hagrid was expecting me."  
  
"You could have sent me a message. You are excused, Miss Granger." Snape waved his hand in dismissal.  
  
"Oh. . . Thank you. Goodbye, Millicent."  
  
"Goodbye Hermione. Thank you." Hermione risked a quick hug before hurrying out.  
  
"Did you have to be so mean to her?" Millicent asked, as she pushed the door shut. It was too heavy for her to get to shut, which forced him to help her.  
  
"Yes. I do not want her getting the wrong idea. It seems you have."  
  
"You like her, Daddy," Millicent stated calmly.  
  
"That does not mean I will do anything about it. You told her, didn't you?" he asked, sitting back in his chair. She stayed standing in front of him.  
  
"I let Hagrid tell her about my powers. Nobody said anything about you."  
  
"Why do I not believe you?"  
  
"Because you-" Millicent shut her mouth abruptly. He sat forward in his chair, and asked in his soft, dangerous voice,  
  
"Because I what?"  
  
"You asked me never to say it again," she said softly. He flinched.  
  
"I asked you because it is not true."  
  
"Isn't it?" she asked so softly he had to lean forward to hear her.  
  
"No. And it never will be. Millicent, I do not hate you."  
  
"That's what you say," Millicent said, looking away from him. He could not stay angry with her when she said that. Severus reached a hand forward and touched her cheek.  
  
"How do you know just what to say to hurt me?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Millicent said, still not looking at him. He did not need to see her face to know she was crying.  
  
"I know," he said quietly. He gathered her into his arms. She started to turn away, but he turned her to face him, lifting her chin with a finger.  
  
"Am I special?" Millicent asked him. Severus traced the path of a tear, and whispered softly,  
  
"Of course you are." Unexpectedly, Millicent burst out sobbing.  
  
"No. . . not me, Daddy. I don't want to be special." Severus stared in surprise, but then pulled her shivering form to his chest. This had to have something to do with Malfoy.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Millicent did not answer him out loud, but she did not have to. The whole scene played out in his mind. He closed his eyes, and held her tighter.  
  
"Can I not be special anymore Daddy? Please?" Millicent begged.  
  
"Shh, baby. I meant that you are special to me. I would never, ever allow Malfoy to hurt you. And if he even touches you without your permission, I will kill him."  
  
"Do you promise Daddy?" Millicent asked softly.  
  
"I swear," he told her, looking deep into her eyes, never blinking.  
  
"I know," she said softly. 


	9. All in My Head

A/N: Oh, aren't you all lucky? Two chapters in one day!  
  
Scrubbing sleep out of her eyes, Millicent turned the page of her book. Technically, it was her father's book, but he was making her read it, so until she was done, it was hers. Softly humming to herself she turned the page again.  
  
"Sweet dreams are made of this; who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the sevens seas; everybody's looking for something," she sang softly. Hearing her father's silent disapproval, she shut her mouth. Unfortunately, someone else in the class picked up the tune, and began humming it, making her father take five points from his house.  
  
Millicent sneezed when she turned the next page. Her father raised an eyebrow at her, but she shook her head. From her seat behind his desk, she could never see very much; that was not the point. The point was to keep her close to him without having her disrupt the class.  
  
Not that she would be much of a disruption. She was exhausted. Lucius had been trying to catch her mentally every other day for two weeks straight. Millicent caught up on her sleep in the cold dungeon, listening to her father snap and snarl at every student he had, as well as some of the teachers. Her appetite suffered as well. She just could not force herself to eat wyhile she felt so sad and so tired.  
  
"Wash your hands, and be sure to wash them thoroughly. If you don't, you'll die eating your lunch," her father snapped as the class rushed for the fountain. She could tell he had no high opinion of this class, telepathy or no.  
  
"Should you wash yours?" she asked after the last student had fled from the room.  
  
"Yes, and so should you." He helped her unbury herself from the pile of blankets she had wrapped herself in.  
  
Plunging her hands into the icy jet of water, Millicent shivered. She scrubbed her hands quickly, and her father set her down. As he leaned over to wash his own hands, she swayed, and leaned against his leg. His cool hand touched her forehead.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm just sleepy," she murmured, but her words slurred together strangely. She listened to his mental worry, but she could not summon the strength to try to reassure him. Suddenly she giggled.  
  
"What?" he asked, scrubbing at his hands thoroughly.  
  
"You teach me lots of words." She giggled again. "I don't sound like me when I think."  
  
"And you find that amusing?" her father asked, raising his eyebrow and giving her his trademark frown. She started giggling again. "Why is that so funny?"  
  
"Because. Hee-hee. I don't talk like that. Hee-hee. But you do." Her giggles were bubbling up, almost out of her control.That was not right. Her father got down on his knees and took her face in his hands.  
  
"Millicent, that is not funny. Stop, right now." She could feel a number of emotions coming from him, but the one she latched on to was his anger. Her giggles turned into sobs. Why was he always so angry with her? What did she do?  
  
"Millicent?" The concern in his voice only made her cry harder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bad." Millicent gasped out between her sobs, and the hiccups that were escaping in spite of her attempts to still them.  
  
"Oh, Millicent. You haven't been bad; you're just hysterical." He gathered her in his arms and rocked her until she was calm again. By that time she was asleep. 


	10. Plans

A/N: I must remind you all: Dumbledore is a master-mind when it comes to plans.  
  
"Severus, I understand your concern, but sending Millicent away again-"  
  
"Albus, she is only going to get worse for staying here. And Lucius is coming. Halloween night. I have always allowed her to stay up for Halloween. I cannot retract that now without her finding out."  
  
Severus paced the carpet of Albus Dumbledore's office, nearly sick with his worry for Millicent. She had broken down more than once in the last week, and once in the middle of class. How could he just watch her wilt? Something had to be done, and the only way Severus knew to cure this was to send her far enough away that Lucius could not reach her.  
  
"I have an idea. If you feel like listening to it, Severus." Severus stopped his pacing to look at Dumbledore.  
  
"I am all ears, Albus."  
  
"Let her stay up. She has had enough upset, she deserves some happiness. I have decided this year we should do a bit more than simply stuff ourselves with treats. We can have music, and perhaps some of the children will be inspired to dance. As you have told me, Millicent enjoys it immensely.  
  
"While you are with Lucius, the staff can watch her. She will be quite safe. Once your business is done, you can be back up to the Great Hall before she knows why you were gone. And, I have arranged for someone she knows to come up here for Halloween, since the day after is her birthday."  
  
"You don't mean. . . Albus, you know I can't stand Lupin."  
  
"I know you cannot. However, Millicent loves him very dearly, and it would be a shame if the first time she is back in England where he can see her, he cannot because you stood in the way of that. And he may have an idea as to how to help her block Lucius more thoroughly."  
  
Severus sighed. He knew Albus would know that meant he was prepared to accept this deal. No matter how much he might hate Lupin, Millicent's happiness was very important to him. If she might be helped some in the process as well, he might as well have signed a contract in blood.  
  
"Severus, I know how much Millicent means to you," Dumbledore said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just try not to kill Lucius if he mentions her in conversation."  
  
"Don't worry, Albus. If I kill him, I'll be sure to make it look like suicide. A very painful, slow, suicide."  
  
"I'm sure you are quite the professional at that," Dumbledore said, with a small trace of amusement in his voice. "Now, then, you never did tell me what would be an appropriate birthday gift for Millicent. And I think Miss Granger would like to know as well."  
  
"Hermione?" Severus asked, forgetting to use her last name in his surprise.  
  
"Yes. I overheard her telling Mister Potter and Mister Weasley that she was not certain what would be a good gift for Millicent. Child though she may be, some times she comes off as extremely mature. It makes her difficult to shop for."  
  
"I am not so poor a father that I think clothes are fine, but I cannot think of what she would like. Jeanelle always told me what Ami had pried from Millicent's lips."  
  
"Then perhaps you should trust old favorites?" Dumbledore asked, after chuckling at the imagery in Severus's last comment.  
  
"She did lose her rabbit in the fire. She had quite an attachment to it. No matter how grimey it may have been." Severus was referring to 'Mr. Snuggles;' a rather old and dilapidated stuffed rabbit that had been almost as tall as Millicent. At some point in its lifespan it had been green, but time had turned it an odd gray color.  
  
"Hmm, yes, that seems quite a tragedy. Oh, Hagrid told me to warn you he intends to give her a kitten. And do not worry, I have seen it. It is an actual kitten, not one of the 'monsters' he is so fond of. And yes, it is trained."  
  
"Well, that is a relief." The picture of a bengal tiger was quickly replaced with a tiny kitten.  
  
"Oh, Severus, may I ask what you are giving her?"  
  
"I have no idea. Besides this," Severus said, holding up Ravena's old ring. "She's seven, as Ravena requested she should be."  
  
"Perhaps a nice dress for the Halloween Party," Dumbledore suggested. "But you had best ask Millicent to not dig too deep into your thoughts."  
  
"Thank you, Albus. I knew I could ask you about this."  
  
"You can ask me about anything, my dear boy. Now, be off with you. Miss Granger can only entertain Millicent for so long, after all." Dumbledore said with a wink. He knew as well as Severus did that Millicent was enchanted with Hermione, and could stay months with her.  
  
"I'm sure she'll have missed me immensely," Snape muttered as he prepared to see not only a reminder of a ridiculous mistake in his past life, but a possible new mistake in his future. Life, it seemed, only became harder as you aged. 


	11. Books

A/N: Once again, two chapters in one day. Just because. Maybe I should just upload them all to surprise you! And then mix them up! Or. . . maybe I'll just stick to what I have been doing.  
  
"This Potions essay is killing me. I can't remember why we had to use the stupid callywort," Ron muttered. Millicent looked at him.  
  
"Callywort?" Millicent asked softly. Hermione did not even look up from her book.  
  
"We used daisies, Ron. That's most likely the reason why you can't figure out why callywort."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all in the library. Having chosen a table of their own, they each bent over scrolls, and all that would fill the silence was the scratching of quills. Millicent had joined them after being delivered to the front desk by her father.  
  
A glance across the table told Hermione that Millicent was still reading her book. Where she had gotten such a book, Hermione had no idea. The book, Summers at Castle Auburn, by an author named Sharon Shinn, seemed to be yet another dime romance novel. Yet Millicent was reading it avidly, though she did interrupt to ask what words meant.  
  
"What is vapid?" Millicent asked, looking confused.  
  
"That depends. Let me see," Hermione said. Millicent handed over the book.  
  
"It means this girl is not very interesting. That she only attracts men with her beauty, but has nothing more to offer. Does that make sense to you?"  
  
"I think it does now."  
  
The silence returned, and Hermione almost wished she could banish it with a flick of her wand as she could so much else. Millicent had been so silent, not murmuring more than four or five words strung together, for weeks now. All Hermione wanted was to see her little smile, but it seemed to have fled with the good weather.  
  
The library, which normally would have seemed a perfectly nice place, became oppressive and dark. All homework finished, Hermione shut her books with a sigh of relief. She wanted to leave, but she had told Snape this was where they would be.  
  
Snape. Oh, there was a bag of spoiled fish. No matter how much Hermione might respect him, she could not help but believe that Millicent would feel better if her father was not the cold Potions professor. How Snape could bring a smile to the lips of such a sweet child was almost beyond Hermione. Almost.  
  
What was she going to do? She liked Snape. Every time she saw him holding Millicent, Hermione felt as if she was seeing something Snape could actually share. Maybe it was not just his daughter Snape could be kind to. Yes, Hermione, and it'll be you he picks, she snapped at herself. She let out a noisy breath.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Millicent asked, setting her book aside. Hermione gave her the best smile she could summon.  
  
"Not much. But I seem to remember I asked you what to get you for your birthday, and you never did say."  
  
"My birthday?"  
  
"Yes. Goodness, it's only three days away. Can you give me a clue?"  
  
"A book," Millicent decided after a moment's thought. Ron groaned.  
  
"Gah, Hermione. You've created a monster!"  
  
"I see nothing wrong with asking for a book," Hermione said with a frown. "Did you have a particular book in mind?"  
  
"A book I've never read," Millicent told her. Harry looked curious.  
  
"But how would we know if you've read it?"  
  
"If it isn't this thick," Millicent said, placing her hands nearly two inches apart. Hermione realized that was the size of most of the books Snape gave Millicent.  
  
"Smaller?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Smaller," Millicent agreed. A tiny smile found its way to the corners of her mouth. It was a strange way to discuss what type of book to get.  
  
"A smaller book it is then," Hermione said, almost holding her breath. If only that little smile would stay.   
  
Hermione adored Millicent as much as she had been assured Millicent adored her. Over the course of less than two months they had become close friends. Still, there were times when Hermione wondered if Millicent was not still hiding something from her. They had never discussed her past, beyond a few moments when Millicent talked about Ami. Ami: another girl Millicent had adored, yet more she never said.  
  
When Hermione looked up at Millicent again, she saw her face light up for a moment. That meant Snape was coming. Hermione did her best to look studious and mature. All she needed to do was give Snape an excuse to think she could not take care of Millicent. There was some reason he did not want the two of them to spend so much time together, but Hermione had yet to puzzle it out.  
  
"Millicent, we need to go."  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Millicent replied, shutting her book once more.  
  
"See you later, Millicent," Harry said with a smile. Millicent ducked her head, an odd habit she had, but only when Harry spoke her.  
  
"Farewell," Hermione said, and she poured all her heart into her good wishes. Millicent's eyes met hers, and she hugged Hermione around the neck.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered into Hermione's hair. Hermione had the feeling she was the only one intended to hear that.  
  
She watched Snape take MIllicent by the hand and lead her out of the library. Perhaps she looked a bit more despairing than she knew, because Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. The look on her face must have told him everything, and he tried to comfort her.  
  
"She'll be all right Hermione. Dumbledore wouldn't let her stay with him if he thought Snape would hurt her."  
  
"Except that he won't have to if she does it for him," Hermione snapped, not meaning to, but letting it happen anyway.  
  
"Hermione, she's too little to think of that on her own!" Harry exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"She doesn't have to. He can think it for her." She knew she was being extremely ungenerous to Snape, but Millicent just looked so awful.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said softly, and she let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
"I know, I know. I shouldn't say such things. I'm going to go up to the tower. Are you coming?"  
  
"We're not finished yet. We'll see you up there. Try not to worry so much, okay?"  
  
"I won't," Hermione lied. It was surprising how easily that lie came to her lips. Perhaps Snape was rubbing off on her too. 


	12. The Game Ami Taught Her

"Don't wiggle so much," Snape reproved Millicent gently. She squirmed in his arms.  
  
"It tickles."  
  
"Well, how am I going to buy you new things to replace what you lost if you don't let me take your measurements?"  
  
"We could go shopping," Millicent suggested lightly. She knew as well as he did that he abhored shopping, especially the brand of shopping she was suggesting.  
  
"Or you could stand still and let me take your measurements. You'll be very cold soon if you don't."  
  
"I'll wear a blanket," she suggested, thinking back to a game of dress-up she and Ami had played.  
  
"You will not. Hold still, I'm almost finished." Millicent let out an exaggerated sigh, but fell still.  
  
The measuring tape obligingly took the last measurement of her arm, and then after he had written the measurement down, slid off her arm back into the case. Severus closed the lid with a flick of his finger, and then settled in to giving Millicent a frown. She looked up into his eyes, but looked away when she saw the frown.  
  
"I do not appreciate your lack of cooperation."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why do you do it?" Severus demanded, irritated to the extreme.  
  
"Short attention span."  
  
"Then perhaps I can hold your attention longer by grounding you," he growled. Millicent gave him an unreadable look.  
  
"If you must."  
  
"Are you done?" he demanded, realizing the game she was playing.  
  
"Yes." Millicent turned away and went to sit in front of the fire. Severus blew out an angry breath.  
  
"Who taught you that?"  
  
"Ami did." She stayed with her gaze fixed on the flames.  
  
"That sounds like her," he muttered under his breath. He came to sit next to Millicent.  
  
"She said she played it with her teachers," Millicent supplied.  
  
"I can only imagine." Severus placed a hand on her head, and ran his fingers through her hair, catching on a tangle. He combed it out with his fingers, admiring her new hair cut.  
  
After the fire, some of her hair had been burned off in odd patches. Millicent had covered this with her braid, but when Severus had given her a bath he was alarmed to find her hair falling out in chunks. Madam Pomfrey had done her best to even out the hair. Taking another look at his child, Severus knew she looked very much like him. Except that she was far prettier than he was.  
  
"You haven't said much," he observed softly.  
  
"I haven't much to say," Millicent told him, with her eyes closed. She rested her head against his hand. Wordlessly, he gathered her up, and sat her in his lap.  
  
"Tired again?" Severus asked her in a whisper.  
  
"Mmhmm," she answered, snuggling against him. His arms went around her protectively.  
  
"I wish I could change this," he whispered.  
  
"I don't. I want to be with you," Millicent said, turning distressed eyes on him.  
  
"I want to be with you too, but this. . . I hate to see you like this." Severus stroked her back tenderly.  
  
"Don't make me go away again," she pleaded softly.  
  
"If you don't get better, I have no choice. I will not let you waste away just because you want to be close to me."  
  
"Then you're making me go?" Millicent asked, unable to keep the tremble out of her voice.  
  
"We shall see," was all he could say. How could he tell her he knew that she had to be protected? No matter what cost to her heart. 


	13. From Another Point Of View And Snuffles

"Have you seen the Great Hall? They're doing all the decorations now! And they won't let us even come within ten feet of it!" Seamus Finnigan complained.  
  
"I can't imagine why," Lavender Brown said, twirling a hair around her finger. "It's not like they're doing anything different than they have every year."  
  
"Maybe they are," Colin Creevey piped up. "What if this year Hagrid's in charge?"  
  
"My God! I'm not insured for that!" Ron cried, and everyone laughed.  
  
"I think they may be doing something different," Harry said, but no one heard him over the laughter. Which was just as well. He really did not feel like being noticed.  
  
Everything this year seemed to have gone wrong. It was only two months into the year, but Hermione was depressed, Ron was doing so poorly in his classes that his mother had sent a howler, and Qudditch practice had been an absolute joke.  
  
And Harry was absolutely certain that Millicent had a crush on him. Mostly he was certain because Snape had called him into his office and told him to stay the hell away from her. There were other indications, however. She blushed when he spoke to her, and yet still seemed pleased to see him whenever she did. Plus Ginny seemed a bit wary of her.  
  
While Harry thought Millicent was a perfectly nice girl, she was seven. This was just a bit ridiculous. Ginny he could understand, but an actual child? No, this was not ridiculous, it was unbelieveable.  
  
"Hey, Harry, seems you have some mail that can't wait," Dean Thomas noted. Harry looked up in surprise at Hedwig, his snowy white owl, who had a letter for him.  
  
"Thanks, girl." Harry relieved Hedwig of his letter. She gave a hoot and flew out of the tower. How she got past the portrait hole was a mystery to Harry.  
  
"Who's it from, Harry?" Neville asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, no one special," Harry said as lightly as he could. "It's just about Snuffles."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His cousin's dog," Hermione replied for Harry. She and Ron had come over at once.  
  
"Oh, is he cute?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He's big," Hermione told her, scanning the letter over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Huge," Ron supplied with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, he'd lick your face off in a second," Harry agreed, amused at the picture of Sirius listening to this.  
  
"He seems to be in good health," Hermione observed, and with a glance to be sure no one way paying any more attention, she added in a whisper, "And full of information about Millicent. I wonder how he knows she's even here?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said softly, skimming back over Sirius's warning. "But he has no high opinion of her, it seems."  
  
"Not her, her father. . . And Jeanelle, whoever she is," Hermione said softly. "We should go somewhere else to talk about this."  
  
"Can't," Ron said. At their incredulous looks, he quickly amended, "Not tonight. Ginny asked for help, and Mum would kill me if I didn't."  
  
"I do have a bit more studying to do before I can leave off for tonight," Hermione admitted.  
  
"Then we just get up early tomorrow," Harry decided. Hermione nodded, but Ron gave in only reluctantly.  
  
"All this fuss over a little girl. How much trouble could she be?" 


	14. Halloween

A/N: Just a little note to whyMMM: You could do better by leaving me an example. Since I have no beta, I fix the problems myself. And Elfmoon87: Well, we'll just have to wait and see how much trouble she is.  
  
Millicent trembled with excitement. She stood in the middle of her father's dark quarters, hands over her eyes. He had made her promise to try not to read his thoughts until he told her she could open her eyes. That meant a surprise, which was actually so unlike him, she was already surprised.  
  
"You may open them now," she heard him instruct. She let her eyes open and gasped in delight.  
  
Severus was holding up a new outfit. It was a black velvet skirt, with a deep purple long sleeved shirt. Not fancy, but still beautiful. She threw her arms around his legs.  
  
"Oh thank you!"  
  
"I thought you might like to have something nice to wear tonight."   
  
"Tonight? I thought it was just a feast," Millicent said curiously.  
  
"It is," he said, trying to be mysterious. She smiled up at him happily.  
  
"Thank you so much," she said, her smile getting only wider. He smiled back.  
  
"Go and try it on."  
  
Millicent slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned to face the door, so she could not see herself in the mirror. About two years ago she had learned that if Lucius was listening in on her if she was in front of a mirror he would surprise her.   
  
Carefully she removed her shirt and pants. Pulling the long-sleeved shirt over her head she realized that it was silk. It felt wonderful against her skin, and she smiled in contentment. Millicent tugged the skirt up around her waist. It was long enough to almost brush the floor. She gave an experimental twirl and smiled. The skirt was a full circle of fabric.  
  
"Does it fit?" her father asked from the other side of the door. She opened the door to let him see. She twirled once for him.  
  
"It's beautiful," she told him. He checked the length of the sleeves, and then smiled.  
  
"No, you're beautiful. That's why it looks so good. Now, let's go. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised again many times tonight."  
  
"Only because you love me so much," Millicent said, holding tight to him. How could he love her so much, yet still feel the need to send her away?  
  
***  
  
Millicent stared in awe. The entire Great Hall had been done up, complete with floating Jack o' Lanterns, and something that look suspiciously like a real skeleton. Her father stopped her from going straight to the teacher's table, saying that he wanted to look for something first. Someone tapped her on the shoulder then, and she turned around.  
  
"Remus!" she cried in joy. He laughed.  
  
"Hello, Millicent. . . I heard you lost something, and I thought I'd return it to you." Lupin held out an exteremely old, but no longer dirty, faded green rabbit..  
  
"Mr. Snuggles!" Millicent gasped in surprise. She took the rabbit with reverence, as if her touch would turn it to dust.  
  
"I was handed him by your neighbor. She said you had dragged him by the ear to the house, but you must have forgotten him. She seemed to know you would miss him."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Millicent said, her eyes filling with happy tears. Lupin lifted her up into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"You are more than welcome. I missed you while you were away."  
  
"I missed you too." Millicent turned to see her father, but he had disappeared. "Where did Daddy go?"  
  
"I think he had something he needed to do. Now, tell me how you have been, mind-wise. You know I'm supposed to be teaching you."  
  
"I've been doing very good," Millicent said truthfully, and then lowered her voice. "But Malfoy has been gettin' to me."  
  
"So I was informed. At night?" Lupin asked, setting her in his lap as he took a seat at the teacher's table.  
  
"Mmhmm. Remus?"  
  
"Yes?" Lupin nodded to McGonagall who had come to sit next to him.  
  
"Daddy is with Malfoy, isn't he? That's why you're here. To distract me?" Millicent asked, her eyes filled to the brim with worry.  
  
"That and I happen to like you, you know," Lupin said, poking her nose. She smiled slightly.  
  
"I like you too. And some days, I like me too." 


	15. Be Sure to Make it Look Like Suicide

A/N: To Mellie: My goodness, you should see the shade of red I turned when I read your review. I think I could have lit the room up with my red glow. Thank you ever so much for your compliments. Here is an update for you. And if you like my story, you should check out Elfmoon87's fic, Child of Memories. That is all for now, wonderful readers.  
  
"All right, Lucius, what are you here for this time?" Snape growled. He dispensed with all the niceties. He left his office cold, and his glare dared Malfoy to ask him to light a fire.  
  
"I am here to inform you that our. . . mutual friend is asking after you. He seems to think you might be avoiding him."  
  
"Then you can remind him, gently, that I am under the watchful eye of a man who would. . . not appreciate my connections to our mutual friend."  
  
"You could still send along a message-" Lucius started, but Snape cut him off.  
  
"I also have a small child who can read my mind. She has a loose enough tongue that I would not want her to say anything. . . untoward."  
  
"Ah yes, the. . . delicacy." Lucius should not have opened his mouth. In one swift motion Snape had him backed up against the wall.  
  
"Do not ever speak of my child in that manner again. I don't care who takes your fancy, but if you lay a finger on my child, I don't care if I go to Azkaban for murdering you."  
  
"Then what would she do?" Lucius dared to gasp.  
  
"She would go on without me. Because she is stronger than you think, and certainly stronger than you have been telling our friend. Now get out, and give him the message."  
  
Snape watched Lucius scamper ungracefully out of his office, almost falling down the stairs in his rush to get away from the man who had threatened him with a very slow way to die. He waited a few moments to settle his temper before he returned. Besides, he was not looking forward to watching all those students trying to sneak off and cause the troubles that came with dances. This was why the dances happened so rarely.  
  
Finally, he forced himself to climb the stairs and return to the Great Hall. He barked at a few students who were outside the hall, causing them to run back inside. Feeling a bit better, Severus almost missed Millicent huddled up on a chair next to Lupin. He stopped in surprise when he realized what he had seen. Frowning, he came over to his child's side.  
  
"What is it?" he asked her gently. She merely pointed across the room. There was an uncomfortable-looking Hermione being led through a waltz by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy asked Millicent for a dance," Lupin explained calmly. "Hermione stepped in and rescued her, but it seems none of us can rescue Hermione."  
  
"Why not?" Snape demanded. Millicent took his hand and hugged it.  
  
"Because Hermione's danced with everyone else. It'd be rude to interrupt when you've already had a dance." Millicent's eyes told him what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Fine. I'll rescue her." Snape swept over to the dancing couple. He did not pause to admire how well Hermione's dress fit her, nor did he notice how adult her figure had become. At least, he did not pause for very long.  
  
He did notice how uncomfortable Hermione looked, in spite of her efforts to appear calm. Lucius's hand was riding dangerously low on her hip as he waltzed with her. Snape wanted to growl, but he forced himself to politely tap Lucius on the shoulder.  
  
"Pardon me, Lucius, but you seem to be monopolizing Miss Granger's time. I have yet to dance with her this evening."  
  
"Then please, do dance with her." Lucius knew as well as Snape did that Snape did not dance, though he knew how. However, Lucius also knew Snape would not be above kicking his pansy ass out of the Great Hall if given the chance.  
  
"Thank you, professor," Hermione whispered as they began to waltz.  
  
A cursory glance told him she was about to break down. He waltzed her over to where Millicent was sitting, and allowed her to spin into a chair. She gave a small sigh of relief. Millicent slid over and touched Hermione's arm.  
  
"I wish I was as brave as you," Millicent told Hermione. Hermione gave her a weary smile, and patted her head.  
  
"I'm not brave. I just wanted to save you from that jerk." Snape wanted to refute that statement, but Lupin noted,  
  
"Seems Lucius isn't interested in dancing with anyone else. There he goes."  
  
"And good riddance," Hermione said, a bit more harshly than Snape would have expected.  
  
"Well, then, Millicent, I believe you owe me a dance," Lupin said, extending a hand to Millicent. She took it after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Snape watched Lupin twirl his tiny daughter around. When the smile returned to her face, he allowed himself to relax. So engrossed was he in his daughter's dancing, that he almost missed Hermione's whisper.  
  
"I just wish I could always be there to save her. She needs it so much." Snape glared at her.  
  
"What she needs is not coddling, Miss Granger. She needs to learn to fight her own battles." 


	16. Just Being Silly

A/N: Today you get two short chapters.Aren't you the lucky devils? Your glowing compliments are just leaving me glowing in the dark down here in my basement. I promise there will be more romane stuff in a little bit, but for now, Snape and Hermione are arm's lengthing. Trust me, there will be outside intereference. Ten points to the house of anyone who can guess who will be running said interference!  
  
Hermione sighed as she undressed and changed into her more comfortable pajamas. All the children had the next day off, but Hermione would need to go to the library to finish an arithmancy project, and she had to find Millicent sometime tomorrow. She had found a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories. There were three books, and each was smaller than the size Millicent had specified.  
  
Staring at her black evening gown, Hermione gave a little sigh. Why her mother had assumed that Hermione had a need to attract boys was beyond her. While dancing with the boys had been fun, Hermione did not like any of them in that way. All right, she liked Snape in that way, but that was a hopeless crush.  
  
Collapsing into her bed, Hermione upset Crookshanks. He gave an inquisitive meow. She shushed him, and gathered him into her arms.  
  
"Don't worry, Crookshanks. I'm just being silly, that's all."  
  
Still, being held by Snape, no matter how breifly, had been an exciting experience. He was not as cold as she would have expected. For that breif first moment, when he had drawn her in close, she felt safe and protected. She supposed Hagrid could have made her feel that way after being groped by Lucius, but still. Snape had something about him that made her want to get closer; made her want to stand on her toes and kiss him thankfully.  
  
Lucius or no Lucius, Hermione knew she wanted to be back in Snape's embrace. Besides, Snape was a good dancer. He could read her like a book; he had even known that she had to sit down.  
  
And she was being ridiculous. Of course she had to sit down! Snape would know how women felt about Lucius; everyone did. There was nothing between herself and Snape. Nothing. Wishing for it to happen would not change anything. He did not want her. That was all there was to it. 


	17. I Will Learn

A/N: As I said, very short. Promise the next one will be longer. These are just sort of fillers, to flesh out the original.  
  
Stretching out her arms, Millicent realized she had fallen alseep in her father's bed the night before. As a matter of fact, she was alseep on her father. Blinking her eyes open, Millicent found her father still sleeping. That was fine with her. She wanted to think.  
  
Lucius's coming up to the school dance had surprised her. When he had asked for a dance she had froze. Hermione's timely intervention saved her from answering. Then Lupin collected her and set her in a place where he could watch Hermione dancing with Lucius, to be sure nothing untoward happened.  
  
Millicent scowled. She should have been able to handle that. Even her father thought so. It was more than likely that she would run into Lucius many times more in her life. She could not depend on other people to save her.  
  
"Why the scowl, Millicent?" came her father's soft question. Millicent blinked, and turned to look at him.  
  
"Good morning." Her cheerfulness sounded fake, and forced.  
  
"Good morning, indeed. I happen to know what day today is."  
  
"Friday?" she asked, with some cheek. Severus frowned at her, but allowed his frown to relax into a gentle smile.  
  
"Yes. And it is your birthday. Did you forget?"  
  
"Maybe," she suggested, feeling the butterflies she kept in her stomach start to fly around.  
  
"Well, I did not. Nor did a few of your friends. Perhaps we should get dressed for breakfast, so you can go and see them?"  
  
"Yes!" she cried and jumped out of bed, leaving her father laughing behind her. 


	18. The Birthday Party

A/N: You must all thank Roseanne, because she keeps all of her IMs forever. This made it so that I can give you more of this story as it really was. For anyone who is also reading WISA(When I Smile Again), I don't know when I will be ready to post again. I promise to make it ASAP.  
  
"Oh, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes professor?" Hermione asked, turning to look back at the Head of Gryffindor House.  
  
"Perhaps you should bring your gifts to the staff room. That is where we are holding the celebration this morning. I am sure Dumbledore will not object to your presence." McGonagall's eyes twinkled mischieviously. "And I'm sure Millicent will not mind either."  
  
"Thank you professor," Hermione said breathlessly. She had been wondering how to deal with the books.  
  
"Go on, dear. Lupin will let you in." McGonagall shooed her along the hallway. Hermione hurried up to the staff room. Lupin was waiting at the door with a smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione. Here to give Millicent something?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Hemrione held up the books.  
  
"Ah, Sherlock Holmes. Good choice. She loves mysteries." Lupin winked. "Go on in; I told Albus you were coming too."  
  
Hermione grinned and slipped inside. Dumbledore had to be responsible for the carzy decorations. There were ducks on a string hanging from the walls, like you would expect for a baby's party, but also chili peppers. What chili peppers had to do with birthdays, Hermione did not know.  
  
"Hermione!" Turning her attention to the guests, Hermione found Millicent hugging her enthusiastically.  
  
"Happy birthday, Millicent. And many happy returns. Can I give you your present now?"  
  
"Nonsense, cake first," Dumbledore said, wagging a finger at Hermione. Millicent laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay. I can wait." Millicent paused. "But not for very long."  
  
"Then we'll get the cake," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes brighter. Flitwick summoned the cake from the kitchen. Hermione stared.  
  
First of all, the cake was huge. Huge and purple. Millicent was eyeing it as if she was sizing it up. Which struck Hermione as the kind of thing Fred and George Weasley would have done. The seven candles on the top of the cake were beyond her reach. Snape came up behind Millicent and lifted her up.  
  
Hermione almost jumped at the sight of Snape. He had come from nowhere, as far as she could tell. It was his expression that caught her attention; it was almost doting. Severus Snape, the evil Potions teacher, was actually capable of love?  
  
"Blow out the candles and make a wish," Snape instructed Millicent gently. She took a deep breath and blew out the candles. It took her two tries to get them all, and her father set her back down.  
  
"Looks like you'll have grandchildren, Severus," McGonagall observed with a smile.  
  
"Not anytime soon!" Millicent and Snape exclaimed together, and Hermione had to laugh. After cutting up the cake, Millicent begged to be allowed to recieve her presents.  
  
"All right," Snape relented.  
  
"Hermione should go first, as she wasn't able to wrap hers," McGonagall suggested. When no one argued, Hermione handed the set of books to Millicent. Millicent squealed with delight.  
  
"Ami told me about him! She said he was very smart! Thank you so much, Hermione!" Hermione recieved Millicent's second hug with enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm glad you like them. Even if they are a bit thicker than we discussed." Hermione smiled at Millicent's laugh and the bewildered looks exchanged by the staff.  
  
Hagrid came forward next. He handed Millicent a box with holes in the top. Hermione tried to remember where she had seen that before, but Millicent had the lid off before Hermione realized what had to be in the box.  
  
"She's blue!" Millicent exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
She produced a tiny blue kitten, who proceeded to nuzzle against Millicent's hands and purr outrageously. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"Ye should'er seen her mum," was the only explanation Hagrid would provide.  
  
"Well, I adore her," Millicent declared. "I'm going to call her Sparkles."  
  
"Sparkles be a fine name," Hagrid agreed with a grin.  
  
Everyone else presented Millicent with little things: a headband from Madam Pomfrey; lotion from Professor McGonagall that smelled like lavender; new clothes for winter from Flitwick and Vector; a tiny rose from Professor Sprout, the kind that would never die; and a mysterious package from the Headmaster that turned out to be lemon drops.  
  
Then Lupin came forward. He grinned sheepishly, a look Hermione had never seen on him before. Puzzled, Hermione waited for an explanation, verbal or otherwise.  
  
"Well, I ended up breaking a rule. I know we were all only supposed to buy one gift, but because Jeanelle and Ami told me what they planned to get you this year, I thought you should have them anyway."  
  
Lupin handed Millicent three flat boxes. She looked at him curiously, but he merely smiled. Taking the biggest of the three, Millicent carefully unwrapped the present. Hermione was as surprised as everyone else to see a hand-held CD player.  
  
"That is from Jeanelle," Lupin told Millicent. "The other two go with. One is from me, and the other is from Ami. She went on for hours about how you would like it."  
  
Millicent opened the other two, which were CDs. The first was a set of three, all by the same artist: Alanis Morissette. Hermione happened to know that Alanis was from Canada, and she even knew a few of the songs. Despite popular opinion, Hermione liked music as well as anyone else. The next set of CDs were random artists, including Sting, Sara Evans, and Faith Hill.  
  
"Thank you, Remus." Millicent voice was more subdued. Lupin held her very tight when he accepted her hug.  
  
"You are welcome, dear." Lupin released her, and Hermione realized that everyone had given her a gift now.  
  
"That makes it your turn, Severus," Dumbledore annouced.Nearly everyone, Hermione revised her thought.  
  
"I have two gifts as well, but the first is not from myself. Your mother told me that when you were seven, I could give you this." Snape handed Millicent a simple black ringbox. The ring Millicent pulled out from it was a slim silver band, but obviously too big for her fingers.  
  
"And because you cannot yet wear it, I thought I would buy you something for you to put it on." Snape gave Millicent another black box.   
  
She looked up at him, and he smiled. Not that smug smirk that he always wore, but a soft, tender smile. Hermione found herself wishing he would smile like that at her. Even if it was only an accident.  
  
Millicent's gasp brought Hermione forcefully back to reality. In her hands, Millicent was holding a slim silver chain. Though simple, the chain glowed, and Hermione guessed that the chain was magic. Hermione almost stared when Millicent stood up and hugged her father, and he hugged her back!  
  
Quickly she busied herself with her piece of cake. If she was blushing as she thought, she could attribute it to the fact that someone had put pepper in the cake. Secretly Hermione wished she could be the one Snape was holding like that. Just for a little bit. 


	19. Scars

A/N: To get this up as quickly as possible, I will post one, maybe two chapters per DAY. I thought that might be helpful if my computer ever decides to die again.  
  
Severus gently stroked Millicent's hair. She had fallen asleep in his lap, once again. He had been listening to her read her new stories, when she began to mumble. In moments she was sleeping, and he was trapped in his chair. Not that he had anywhere else to be.  
  
Speaking of somewhere else to be. . . Severus thought back to Hermione and Lucius dancing the night before. He had to admit, he had been jealous of Lucius for a moment. Until he saw how uncomfortable Hermione was. Then he was enraged.  
  
That damn pervert could not keep his hands off any pretty girl. And Hermione certainly was pretty. No, he corrected himself, Hermione was beautiful. Last night she had looked highly desirable. Even when she had been about to break down, she had sparked his interest. If she was not the girl he knew she was, Snape might have pursued her. However, unlike his optomistic daughter, Snape knew what Hermione thought of him.  
  
To her he was a bastard, evil and uncaring. He took sadistic pleasure in tormenting students, and had no qualms about making up rules to have an excuse to take points away. Yes, that was what Hermione thought of him.  
  
"No she does not," Millicent murmured sleepily.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked, but Millicent was asleep. She had spoken in her sleep. Severus wondered quietly if she knew about the things she had told him when she was young.  
  
Thinking back to a particular evening, Severus's fingers traced the path of a scar long her inner left arm. How well he still remembered that mark, red and bleeding as she lay there, still as stone, on the kitchen floor. Ravena was nowhere to be seen, and the needle was lying broken on the floor, just a few feet from Millicent's crumpled form. And those words she had spoken when she had awakened, her little eyelids barely open,  
  
"I just wanted to make Mommy happy."  
  
Pushing back a stray lock of hair out of Millicent's chubby face, he noted how little like her mother she looked. Even when Ravena had first arrived at Hogwarts, she had a haunted look in her eyes. He had been one of the few to see the scars of years of abuse on her. Severus supposed he had been with Ravena because he wanted to save her where he could not save himself. Someone of such beauty should not have become what Ravena had.  
  
When Millicent began to walk, and to talk, Ravena had become violent towards her. Even with Remus there, Ravena became the very people she had hated and feared. Millicent, Severus knew, was a very different person from her mother. Where had she gone right, when her mother had gone so wrong?   
  
That was enough musing, Snape decided. He gathered Millicent up, and stood. Carrying her to her bed, he laid her down, and tucked her in. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Severus whispered,  
  
"Goodnight, love. Sleep well." If Severus had stayed a moment longer, he might have seen Millicent turn her body towards his receding figure. He might have seen the distressed look on her face. He might even have seen her little arms reaching for him, even though her eyes were still closed. Perhaps he would have heard her sleepy whisper,  
  
"Don't leave me alone." 


	20. Return of Snape the Bastard

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. And if anyone thinks Snape the bastard has left the building, he was only in the loo.  
  
"You're back late," Millicent heard Remus say. She knew who he was speaking to.  
  
"I'd be back later if I'd had a choice about it. Is she asleep?"  
  
"As far as I know. Ravena, you can't keep going away for so long every night. Millicent needs you. You're her mother."  
  
"Maybe I am, but I don't want to be."  
  
"Ravena, she loves you."  
  
"Then she's just as much a fool as her father was." Millicent wanted to cry. Mommy was so angry at her. She did not want her. But Daddy didn't want her either. Nobody did.  
  
"I don't wanna be alone," she whimpered unhappily.  
  
Millicent opened her eyes to darkness. She reached her hands out, and found Mr. Snuggles next to her. Cuddling him close, Millicent cried.  
  
"I still don't wanna be alone," she told her rabbit, soaking him with her tears. She reached up to be sure his ear was still on. Finding it was not, she groped around in the dark until she found it.  
  
Millicent wondered if she really should wake her father up for this, but she wanted Mr. Snuggles to be fixed. Climbing down from her bed, she wandered into the next room. She rubbed at her sleepy, teary eyes, and sniffled. After a struggle with her father's bedroom door, she managed to get it open.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What is it, Millicent?"  
  
"Mr. Snuggles lost his ear," Millicent said, and burst into tears once more. Her father's strong arms lifted her up, and in moments he was rocking her gently.  
  
"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I'm sure I can fix him in the morning."  
  
"But he can't sleep without his ear!" Millicent protested unhappily.  
  
"I am not going to fix that at this hour, Millicent," her father said in irritation.  
  
"Jeanelle always fixed it for me!"  
  
"I'm not Jeanelle. Now go back to bed." Millicent was shocked and hurt.  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's late Millicent, and I'm too tired to care about that damn bunny. Now go to bed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Millicent, now." Deterred by the warning in his voice, Millicent slid down from his lap. She fought back the tears as long as she could. She got as far as her bedroom door.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Snuggles, he doesn't want me either. He's going to send me away, I know it." Millicent rocked her bunny, but he remained silent. She could find no comfort in him.  
  
"Nobody wants me anymore," Millicent said softly, putting Mr. Snuggles on her bed. She laid his ear on his lap, and watched him for a long time. The sun was coming up before she moved to sit next to him, staring across the room, lonely and cold. 


	21. The Amazing Disappearing Millicent

A/N: Remember I said something about outside interference to get this romance started? Well, it's coming up, and I'm afraid no one has gotten who it is yet.  
  
Hermione finished the last stitch and tied off the thread. After breaking it, she presented the newly restored Mr. Snuggles to his doting owner. Millicent hugged him tightly, and murmured through his thick fur,  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"It was nothing, Millicent. I had a cat when I was little, and she was always losing her tail. So mum taught me how to sew it back on for myself." Hermione put away her emergency sewing kit, and studied Millicent's face.  
  
Millicent had snuck out of her rooms extra early that morning and come into the Great Hall alone. Hermione was just as early as she was, which was earlier than anyone except the Gryffindor quidditch players, who had practice. She had found Millicent cuddling her rabbit and looking so forlorn, Hermione instantly agreed to help.  
  
Now they were still in the Great Hall, but Millicent looked a bit happier than she had. However, Hermione was very certain the bunny was not her only problem. She had managed to pry the story about the bunny and Snape from Millicent. How could Snape be so cruel to his own child?  
  
"Feel any better?" Hermione asked Millicent gently. Millicent nodded and continued rocking her bunny. Hermione opened her mouth to say more, but at that moment Snape strode into the hall, looking for all the world like an enraged bat.  
  
"Millicent," he thundered, and Hermione saw Millicent flinch. "How dare you come up here alone? I told you to wait for me!"  
  
"But Hermione was here-" Millicent began weakly.  
  
"Hermione is not responsible for your well-being," Snape snapped. Hermione wanted to tell Snape off, but she bit back her remarks.  
  
"But-" Millicent looked close to tears.  
  
"But nothing. You are confined to my rooms until further notice."  
  
"That isn't fair!" Hermione cried, unable to contain herself. "You're the one who wouldn't help her fix her rabbit, so she stayed up all night crying, and came down here to find someone who would!"  
  
"As I told you before Miss Granger, Millicent should not to be coddled," Snape grated. Millicent was crying now, but Hermione was determined to prove Snape wrong.  
  
"Millicent needs somebody to love her! She's only seven years old!"  
  
"An excellent point Miss Granger. However, Millicent seems have to decided to not be with either of you anymore." Hermione froze at the sound of the Headmaster's voice, but she was pleased to see Snape do the same. Then the meaning of his words hit home. Millicent was gone!  
  
"How. . ?" Snape seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Remus will find her and bring her back in a bit. In the meantime, I would like to see you both in my office. I think this foolishness has gone on long enough." 


	22. Meddling Kids er Headmasters

A/N: Well, now everyone is going to know who is running intereference. Thank you all for your lovely reviews.  
  
Snape refused to take the seat offered to him. He knew exactly what Albus was going to say. The same things Albus always said about Millicent. That he should treat her with love and respect. That Millicent was only a child, and did not understand the danger she was in. He did not realize how big a surprise he was in for.  
  
"Let me be blunt. Since last year the two of you have been infatuated with each other. Now I can understand lovers having their tiffs, but I would appreciate it if you left Millicent and the rest of the school out of them."  
  
Snape stared at Albus, eyes wide with shock. That had not been what he had expected to hear. Nor had it been anything he wanted Hermione to hear. Then he blinked. Did Albus say both of them?  
  
"Now, I understand that you are both reclusive individuals to an extent, so when you do fight it is bound to be very loud and exciting. However, Millicent does not deserve to be the focus of your fights. Miss Granger, you are right that Severus was wrong to be uptight aboutt he rabbit, but Severus is right to worry for Millicent's safety. Though, Severus, perhaps you are a bit over-enthusiastic on punishing her for being her age."  
  
Slowly Snape stole to glance at Hermione. She seemed to have recovered some of her poise, but she was blushing furiously. If he was not in such good control of his features he would blushing as well. He felt as if he was schoolboy again.  
  
"Now, then. I think we've about settled that. Please feel free to have your arguments in the middle of the Dark Forest from now on." The familiar twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eyes, and he finished with, "But always be sure to kiss and make up afterwards."  
  
Snape resisted a powerful urge to strangle the Headmaster until his blue eyes popped from their sockets. Dumbledore knew exactly how Snape felt about romances with students. That did not change the fact that he seemed to favor this particualr union. Or that he was actually encouraging them to be together, pubically.  
  
"We'll be sure to do that Headmaster," Hermione said softly. Snape snapped his gaze over to her. She looked deadly serious.  
  
"Good. Now shoo, both of you. I'm sure Millicent will be coming back soon." Hermione exited first. Snape followed her down the hall, and when he judged they were far enough away, he hissed in her ear,  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Miss Granger. Regardless of whatever feelings I may have for you, this changes nothing."  
  
"I would have it no other way, professor," Hermione told him coldly. She stalked away, leaving Snape wondering if he had just made the third biggest mistake of his life. 


	23. Flames of Judgement

A/N: Cliffhanger? Me? Yeah, probably.  
  
Millicent looked around her. She had no idea where she was, and she was scared. One minute she had been crying, wishing she did not have to be watching her father and dear friend fight, and the next she was here. Here was a field of flowers, still blooming, though it was cloudy, and a cold wind was blowing. She sniffled, and wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"Aw, pet, it'll be all right."  
  
"Remus!" Millicent turned around and embraced her teacher. Lupin petted her hair gently.  
  
"I thought you might want someone to take you home."  
  
"But I don't have one," Millicent said softly. Lupin took her face in his hands, and whispered,  
  
"Home is where your heart is. Your heart is with your father and the girl he loves. I'm going to take you back there."  
  
"I think not, wolf-boy." Millicent turned around, fear making her breath come in short gasps.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood in the field, his haughty aristocratic features enhanced by the effect of the wind blowing his clothes and hair about. Millicent took a moment to wonder if he had summoned this wind to make himself seem more impressive. She shivered violently. Her body had gone as cold as ice. Lupin moved to stand in front of her, but Lucius moved his wand in an almost careless manner, and said,  
  
"Attona!" Lupin fell back and Millicent's breathing stopped all together.  
  
Lucius smiled. He stepped around Lupin's fallen body and walked toward Millicent. The cold within her began to deepen. She was shaking like a leaf when he reached out to touch her face. Throwing up her hands, Millicent screamed and threw up her hands.  
  
Lucius's scream shocked Millicent, and she opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her eyes was one she would not be able to forget. Slapping furiously at his hair and face, Lucius was attempting to fight back the flames that were engulfing his face. Millicent wanted to scream, or help him, or do something, but all she could do was watch in horror. The flames began to move to his clothes, and Lucius finally got his act together enough to disapparate.  
  
Millicent stared at the empty spot where he had been standing. Then she buried her face in her hands and screamed. In a moment, Lupin's hand were gently pulling her in, so she could scream into his chest. When she could not scream anymore, she cried, and when she could not cry she fell silent.  
  
"Shall we go now?" he asked her. Millicent could only nod. She had almost killed someone with a power she did not know she had. What could be worse? 


	24. Into the Dark

A/N: The last chapter should have been confusing. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have been doing my job as a writer. Ie., to keep you guessing.  
  
"Hey, Hermione could you tell me which charm makes frogs sing?"  
  
"Look it up!" Hermione snapped. Ron shrank back in his chair.  
  
"Okay," he said meekly. Harry stared at her. Hermione knew she should not take out her anger on Ron or on anyone, but that damn Snape!  
  
First he had to make Millicent so upset she had run off, and then he had to embarrass her in front of the school. To top it off, he rejected her in the hall, where she knew at least Harry had heard. The other Gryffindors had been harrassing her for days.  
  
There had been no news of Millicent, at least not that Hermione had heard. Hermione was working up the courage to ask Snape about it. The last thing she wanted was to be humiliated by him. His rejection stung badly enough. Finally she slammed her book shut and stalked out of the common room.  
  
Walking silently down to the dungeons, Hermione grasped her wand tightly. She was in Slytherin territory. After that slap she had delivered to Draco's face, she had no illlusions about her safety. If she was not going for the reason she was, Hermione would have asked Harry and Ron to come with her.  
  
Reaching Snape's office without incident, Hermione took a deep breath before knocking. She checked to be sure there was light coming from the room first  
  
Only a moment passed before Hermione heard Snape say,  
  
"Enter." Hermione came inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Professor, I wanted to ask about Millicent." Was it her imagination, or did he seem disappointed?  
  
"Millicent is confined to my quarters until further notice. Not," he held up a hand to stay her objection, "For the reason you believe. She has discovered a new and dangerous talent, and I feel safer with her in my rooms, where she will not be exposed to emotionally charged situations."  
  
"May I see her?" Hermione knew how much she was asking, but she felt she had to ask.  
  
"You may," Snape said, pushing aside a stack of papers.  
  
He stood, and motioned for her to follow him. Opening a concealed door at the back of his office, Snape stood aside, and gestured for her to enter first. At least he was still a gentlemen, if a jerk.  
  
Millicent was curled up in one of the three black chairs in the room. They were all carefully arranged around a fireplace. There was a small fire going, but from the frown on Snape's face, he had not started it. Hermione coughed quietly, and Millicent looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Hermione!" In the space of a moment, Millicent was across the room, hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione gave her a gentle smile, and returned the embrace.  
  
"How are you, Millicent? Your father told me you found a new talent or two."  
  
"I'll be okay soon. It's getting more controllable," Millicent assured her father.  
  
"I'm sure you think it is," was all Snape would give her. Hermione threw him a glare. To her surprise, Millicent intervened on her father's behalf.  
  
"Oh, don't be angry with him, Hermione. He's just scared for me."  
  
"I know he's scared, but I'd rather he be kind about it," Hermione told Millicent.  
  
"He is," Millicent said with a strange smile. Then she looked curious. "Aren't you going to miss dinner?"  
  
"I'd rather not go," Hermione said with a groan. She did not care that Snape heard that, she was sick of all the questions being asked of her.  
  
"Are they being mean to you?" Millicent asked, her head tilted to the left and a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"Not mean, just irritating. You know, teasing me about liking your father." Hermione realized abruptly that Snape was standing there hearing this. She had just admitted in front of Snape that she liked him.  
  
"It's okay. I got teased too. All you have to learn is how not to listen to them." Millicent sighed. "But I haven't figured that out yet. When I do, I'll tell you first."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"If you are not taking your dinner upstairs, Miss Granger, then perhaps I should provide you both with something to eat before joining the staff."  
  
"Oh, don't go, Daddy!" Millicent looked desperate for a moment.  
  
"You don't have to go," Hermione said softly. She gave the startled Snape a smile. "I think I can be civil." 


	25. The Many Uses of Macaroni

A/N: Sorry this took so long. This scene used to be so short, I decided something had to be done! And to those who are asking about romance: It would be grudging, wouldn't it? Snape royally screwed up with Hermione, and it will take some time to repair that wound. So, yes, but you have to wait. And mellie, if I write an award winning book, I'll send you an autographed copy.  
  
Severus rubbed at his temples. Those curious Gryffindors had given him a headache. Still, he had just endured an entire hour with Hermione, and found it to be pleasant. At first, everything had been awkward, even offering her a cup of tea before he went to fetch dinner for them. Slowly, ever so slowly, they had both relaxed. He counted his blessings.  
  
Glancing over at the other chair, he saw the reason for their relaxation. Millicent had fallen asleep in the middle of dinner. They both quietly talked about her, watching her sleep. After an hour, he snapped to it and realized the time. He had personally escorted Hermione back up to Gryffindor tower, and was back before Millicent even had a chance to notice.  
  
Sighing, he walked over and collected Millicent. He would have to take her to bed. She blinked her eyes open. He smiled sympathetically. Millicent's face fell and she looked devastated.  
  
"Oh no, did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yes. Hermione had to go back to the tower, to sleep. Which you need to do as well."  
  
"Not alone, please Daddy." Millicent sounded so tiny and frightened, he held her protectively close.  
  
"Not alone, I promise. But I have a few more papers to do. Can you be alone for a few minutes?" Millicent looked uncertain, and Severus decided that he was asking too much. After all that she had been through recently, it was the least he could do to be close to her for a short while.  
  
Wordlessly he carried her into his office, and set her in a chair he moved next to his. With a smile for her, he returned to his papers. When he finished, Millicent was sleeping again. Severus bent down and lifted her from the chair. She turned her body against his, and he pulled her closer.  
  
"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. I will not abandon you." Severus gently laid her on his bed. He changed into a pair of pyjama pants, which was perhaps the only thing muggle influenced in his life.  
  
Spooning himself against his daughter, Severus watched her stir slightly in her sleep. Maybe he had been being a bit too harsh with Millicent. After all, even with him gone in classes, she managed to keep up with his strict regimen of study. There were certain things he would not back down on, and her education was one of them.  
  
At least Millicent seemed to be more intelligent and obedient than most. That Potter boy for one. However, Severus still gave him credit, as the boy was forced into a role he obviously wanted none of. Just like Millicent. Severus watched Millicent breathing, wondering how she had come by all these new powers.  
  
Some young witches and wizards, when not in full control of their powers, could do such things. Millicent, on the other hand, seemed to have been given these powers. They had not been merely a one-time manifestation. She had some control, he grudgingly admitted. When she got upset, however, Severus knew she would not yet be able to control those powers.  
  
Abruptly Severus realized what time of the year it was. Gods, it would be Christmas soon. There was a very good reason Severus hated Christmas. All those very cheerful people recieving gifts, and never once thinking about other people who could recieve none. For example, though he had often been the unwilling recipient of Millicent's handamde gifts(macaroni had more uses than dragon's blood), Severus had never sent her a gift. Lucius would have found her if he had.  
  
Looking down at Millicent once again, Severus decided that he would have to make up for that. She was a Snape, whether her mother had wanted to admit it or not, and he was going to treat her like one. Even if she was cuter. 


	26. Growing Concern

A/N: Okay, I must apologize for taking so long. I was having a small case of writer's block, and I have some chapters to re-write. Unfortunately I need to change what they were, because I've had a better, much more interesting idea. And since I am of the belief that Snape is barely escaping with his life from Voldemort, my old idea won't work. But this new one will! Everyone better be ready to be shocked! *grins madly* Thanks for your patience!  
  
"Light the candle," Lupin instructed. Millicent reached out with a finger gently and lit the green candle. There were murmurs of surprise and awe from the assembled staff. Only Dumbledore and Snape remained silent.  
  
"Snuff the flame," Lupin ordered. Without even a glance at the candle, Millicent squelched the fire. The murmurs became gasps.  
  
"Very good. Now light the fire," Lupin told Millicent. She looked to the fireplace, and within moments a nice fire was going.  
  
"Excellent. Now, light my hair on fire."  
  
"No!" Millicent said, staring at Lupin. For a moment she thought he would laugh at her. But he merely looked at Cornelius Fudge, some important person that was supposed to be making sure she was not dangerous.  
  
He seemed satisfied, and gave her a short nod before leaving. Her father gave a small sigh of relief, and tossled her hair with absent-minded affection. She had been working hard to block his thoughts, and it gave her a terrible headache. Abruptly, she realized that the room was spinning.  
  
Quickly checking that nothing was beneath her, Millicent sat with a bump on the carpet and closed her eyes. Taking calming breaths, Millicent forced herself to count to ten in the two languages she knew. When she opened her eyes, Lupin was staring into her eyes in concern.  
  
"All right pet?" he asked softly. She glanced around, and gave a little moan. Placing her hands on the sides of her head she whispered,  
  
"I can't make them quiet."  
  
"I think I wore you out. Sorry, pet. We had to show him you could control that." Lupin patted her head gently.  
  
"Ouch. Don't touch that," Millicent muttered. She pushed herself up, and herfather caught her before she could fall to the floor once more.  
  
"Bedtime," he said in a tone she knew better than to argue with. The other staff members were thinking concerned thoughts. And a few of them were less than complimentary towards her father.  
  
"Night everyone," Millicent told the others, with a careless wave of her hand. Before she could manage two more shaky steps, her father swept her up into his embrace, something he seemed to do often.  
  
"I only do it out of necessity," he muttered. Millicent blinked. He could hear her?  
  
"Yes. I think you've lost your normal control. Sucked away the energy from your normal stores, and then had to borrow from your reserves."  
  
"Oh," Millicent mumbled, finding herself too tired to think anymore of this discovery. She embraced Mr. Snuggles when he was placed in her reach, and closed her eyes. She spared enough energy to deliver one last thought to her father.  
  
"Love you. . ." Though her eyes were closed, she was aware of his continued presence well into the night. Maybe she would be lucky enough to not be made to go away, if he knew how much better she was controlling her talents.  
  
But something deep in her mind was beginning to awaken after a long slumber. It was not a gift, but a natural talent, long since supressed, and now coming to the fore. No one could have guessed the truth of it. No one, save for the fae watching the girl slumber on. The time was coming soon. Hopefully, it would rest through the winter. 


	27. A Day of Rest

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have finished re-writing my missing chapters, and can now just plain put them up. Whoo! Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me as an author. AND I am beginning to work on the sequel to Less Than Perfect. However, I only have a bit so far, and not enough to post up. The title will remain as I first suggested, 'Threads in The Tapestry.' I'll let you know. AND(lots of these) I will write a sequel to this story as well.  
  
Laughing and chasing after a rambuncious child proved to be too much for Hermione and her two companions. They collapsed gratefully onto the cool grass. Millicent plopped herself down next to Hermione and busied herself making a garland of flowers. Harry looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Are you ever going to be still?"  
  
"Harry, she's been locked up through the whole winter. The first day of good and dry weather, would you be still?" Ron asked. He had at least gotten over his confusion over Millicent's new powers enough to speak about her.  
  
"No, I guess I wouldn't," Harry conceded. Millicent bestowed the garland on Harry's head, making Hermione laugh.  
  
"Does that make Harry the May Queen?"  
  
"No, just the king. Ginny's the queen," Millicent informed Hermione. To Hermione's infinite amusement, Harry went beet red.  
  
"So, Millicent, who's Ami?" Harry asked, trying to divert attention from himself. Hermione watched Millicent curiously.  
  
"Ami was going to be my sister," the child told Harry quietly. "She was my bestest friend. We told each other everything. And she made the bullies leave me alone when she found out about them. But then she died."  
  
Hermione sat up and placed an arm around Millicent's shoulders to comfort her. The flowers in her lap began to sort themselves, as if magic. The older girl knew that it was Millicent who was sorting them, trying to control her feelings. She said quietly,  
  
"You don't have to talk about it, you know. We won't pry."  
  
"I don't mind. Ami was wonderful. She taught me all the songs I know. Daddy never liked her much, though. Said she was too impertinent."  
  
"I like her already," Ron declared, moving closer.  
  
"Then she went to your school?" Hermione asked, thinking back to something Millicent had said earlier.  
  
"Oh no. She would skip class to come and see me. Jeanelle didn't like it much, but she said she really couldn't make her stop."  
  
"Who's Jeanelle?"  
  
"Ami's mom. She used to fix Mr. Snuggles for me when I asked. Like you did. Hermione. Only you sew better."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said with a grin, but the smile faded. Poor Millicent. All this talk about lost friends must be hard on her. It was something akin to talking about Cedric, the boy who had died last summer.  
  
"Where was your mum?" Ron asked. Hemrione wanted to hit him, but Ron honestly was not very swift.  
  
"She is dead," Millicent told him. "She died when I was four, and Daddy sent me to the States to live with Jeanelle and Ami."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Was she nice?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your mum."  
  
"No. She hated me. She thought I was a mistake. Lupin said she didn't mean it, but I could read her mind, like Daddy's. I kenw what she thought. That's why she went away to get better, but when she came back she was only sadder and sadder."  
  
"Millicent, I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.  
  
"It's not your fault. Mommy always went away before my birthday. Daddy got mad at her at my third birthday. . . he said she shouldn't do drugs to make herself feel better when it was only hurting me. They never loved each other, and they were always mad. They got so mad, I almost didn't have a party that year."  
  
Hermione leaned forward and touched Millicent's arm gently. She drew Millicent in to her chest, where she could cry. Harry and Ron stared. She knew what they were thinking. How could someone so sweet come from a drug addict? And Snape?  
  
Snape. There was a pretty pickle. Hermione had started to come to be with Millicent twice a week during the winter. She even spent almost all of Christmas with her. During those times, in spite of how easily Hermione could wrap herself up in Millicent, she had been aware of Snape's presence. Christmas had been strange, partly because Hermione had felt obliged to not only help Millicent get him a gift secretly, but to purchase him something as well.  
  
After much confusion, Millicent had given her father a tiny miniature of herself. Hermione, though she felt a bit silly, gave him a set of nice quills. To her unending surprise, Snape had given her a gift as well: a copy of Moste Potente Potions. Millicent had winked at Hermione, and she realized who had been behind that gift. Still, it felt good to know Snape was not all cutting remarks and point deductions. Even if he had to recieve outside help. 


	28. Death In The Flames

A/N: There. Here's the next chapter. You should all be very happy now. In fact, we're all getting close to the end. Then we can have the sequel! All together now: OooooOooooOooo. ^.~  
  
Glancing over at Millicent, Snape finally gave in. He collected her from her seat on the floor, and pulled her into his lap. She placed her head on his chest without hesitation.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Severus asked his daughter quietly. She snuggled against his chest and said in a very cute voice,  
  
"My head won't oblige me by exploding." When she pinched the bridge of her nose, it reminded Severus of himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Millicent. It seems you have inheirited my migraines. I must go to dinner. Will you come?"  
  
"It's so noisy, Daddy. Can't I stay here? Please?" Millicent's plea was echoed by Sparkles, the blue kitten that had decided the best place to sleep was on top of his head. Removing the cat from the top of his head, carefully, Severus sighed and gave in again.  
  
"You may. I will eat quickly, and come back in fifteen minutes. I want to know if this gets any worse," Severus ordered, lightly tapping her forehead. After receiving a nod from his daughter, he laid both her and the kitten on his chair, and headed off to dinner.  
  
At least tonight he would have an excuse not to make polite grunts in the direction of the rest of the teaching staff. Minerva and Albus he could stand well enough, but the rest of them were dunderheads. The only thing Madam Hooch- his constant side-companion- had going for her was her love of Quidditch, but that was a passion Snape had given up after his youth.  
  
As he approached the Head Table, Hermione waved at him frantically. Putting on his best scowl, he stalked over to her seat. He was pleased to see Ron shrink back in his seat, and stare at Hermione as if she had gone mad.  
  
"What is it, Miss Granger?" he snarled. Unperturbed, Hermione held out a flat disk.  
  
"Millicent asked me for this, but Madam Pomfrey said she was sick, so I thought I should give it to you instead. It's some gaelic lullabys. She said she liked them."  
  
"I am not my daughter's personal messenger, but I will take them. This time."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, giving him a brilliant smile. It paid to be the daughter of dentists, obviously.  
  
Snape took the disc and continued his march up to the Head Table. Albus gave him a knowing look, but Snape glared at him. It was for Millicent, not him. Honestly, that man could read volumes into the most innocent of gestures. the trouble was, Minerva was giving him the same look. The last time Snape checked, Minerva was the last person to approve of student-teacher relationships, second only to himself.  
  
"Where is your daughter?" Hooch asked curiously. Snape glowered and took his seat before answering.  
  
"She is not feeling well. I promised to be back shortly, Albus." The Headmaster nodded his approval.  
  
"What does she have?" Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice.  
  
"The poor dear has inheirited her father's migraines," Madam Pomfrey told him.  
  
"If that's the only thing shs has from you, Severus, she'll be a lucky child indeed," Hooch teased. Snape just gave her the blackest glare he could muster. In return, Hooch merely gave him a grin.  
  
Albus tapped his goblet to call the students to attention. As all eyes turned towards the Head Table, something decidedly odd happened. Millicent popped into sight, but with her came Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had Millicent by the arms, and was trying to wrestle her into submission. To her credit, Millicent seemed to be putting up an incredible fight.  
  
Everyone came to their feet as realization struck them. But to Severus, who had seen the stark terror in his daughter's eyes, it was already too late. Her lips were blue, and she went rigid. The most Severus could do was bark,  
  
"Get away from her, you fool!" Then Millicent set Lucuis afire. He burned to ashes in moments, his screams mixed with the cries of horrified students and teachers. Severus, with a display of surprising agility, jumped over the table and caught Millicent in his arms. She was unconscious, and her breathing kept faltering.  
  
"Severus, we have to get her to the Hospital Wing," Pomfrey told him, but the words hardly registered. He cradled his dying child in his arms, unaware of the chaos that had errupted all around him. Finally, he heard Hermione saying softly,  
  
"Severus. She needs Madam Pomfrey now. Come on." A soft white hand on his arm led him to the Infirmary. When he looked into Hermione's eyes, he saw her worry for them both. That look Albus had given him earlier. . . He understood it now.  
  
"Put her in the bed, please Severus," Pomfrey directed him. As he laid her down, Severus felt someone place their arms around him. Hermione again. Unlike all the times before, Severus let it happen. They needed each other now. 


	29. Fae

A/N:I've begun work on the next story already, so everyone say YAY for me! ^_^ This chapter will do some explaining. Words with in *here* are memories.  
  
Pain, all around her. Her fault. No reason to have done this. The past was the present, and the future too far away to reach. There were voices everywhere- screaming, whispering, calling- telling her of her failures.  
  
*Then she's just as much a fool as her father.* She pushed away from that one. It made her arm sting. That reminded her of fire. Things began to blur. She was running.  
  
*She killed my father!* Almost as though she had been slapped. Maybe she had.  
  
*Run Milly! Go! Just go!* Surrounded by fire again. Must not get so close; must push away.  
  
*What kind of freak are you, anyway?* Surrounded by children her age. No one there liked her. Push away.  
  
*Get away from me! I never wanted to have you! You were a damn mistake!* More fire, from a cigarette. Push harder. Hurry, hurry. Cannot linger to long in this.  
  
*What do you want from me? I am only a man, Millicent! You have to go!* No, no. Why did she always have to leave? Someone had to want her. Someone had to love her.  
  
*And now you're all alone.* No! Get away! Run! Not so close to that. Could not live that again. But it came closer.  
  
*I have been waiting for just this moment. Your father was foolish enough to leave you alone. And now I can have you. When I am done, of course I will give you to Voldemort. But for now, you are mine!* The cold was awakening within her. It was angry, hateful. She fought them both.  
  
*Don't touch me! Don't touch me!* Her words, called out to both of them. Neither listened. Where was someone to help her? She had to flee. Had to find help.  
  
*Get away from her, you fool!* But the cold was too strong for Millicent to fight. That was who she was. Millicent Karma Ri-Snape. Her father was the one who had yelled that at Lucius. Then the fire consumed all of her memory. It was poetic, somehow. That Lucius had killed her friends through fire, and died because of it.  
  
"Poetic justice, my little child, is not always the best." A small woman sat in Millicent's hands.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt him. But the cold wouldn't stop." Glancing around her darkened mind, Millicent brought her knees underneath her. The faerie swished long black hair, and tsked at Millicent.  
  
"Which is why I am here, child. Now that your powers have been awakened, we must take you away from here."  
  
"But I don't want to go!" Millicent portested at once. "My Daddy, and Hemrione, and Remus, and everyone I love is here!"  
  
"The best thing for you to do is to leave them. What if you lose control again? What if you hurt them? Are you so selfish, you would risk the lives of those you love because you want for yourself?"  
  
"No," Millicent whispered sadly. "But I tried so hard to stay. . ."  
  
"You were trying for the wrong thing. At the end of the week, you will find me in the Dark Forest. You have to come. Tell those you trust where you are going. The fae will take care of you there."  
  
"Will I get to come back home?"  
  
"If you are sufficiently trained, then yes. If not, you will spend your life amoungst thoase who can control that power within you."  
  
"But how come I have this power? I don't want it!" Millicent insisted, rejecting it fiercly. The faerie considered her for a moment, bright aqua eyes staring straight through Millicent.  
  
"Your parentage begets your talent. Your great-great grandmother through your mother, and through your father were fae. Different fae, of course, but still fae. Children after so many generations begin to show more talent than ordinary wizarding children, especially when two fae lines mix. And most especially when those two fae descendents are both powerful, and abused. Your father and mother meet all those qualifications."  
  
"Abused?" Millicent asked in confusion.  
  
"What your mother did to you as a child. The beatings. The forced injections of drugs into your system. All of that forced you into a submissive role, and that," the fae said, poking Millicent in the chest, "Is why you cannot control the fire within."  
  
"But you said my Mommy and Daddy were abused."  
  
"You saw it, child. Do not question me about things you already have inside this mind of yours." The fae moved to leave.  
  
"But what do I tell them?" Millicent asked, becoming desperate.  
  
"That is up to you, fae child. Make your goodbyes." The fae disappeared, leaving Millicent alone in her dark little corner, unwilling to make the jump to the world of the light just yet. 


	30. Teeth Troubles

A/N: It says there are two extra chapters. I notified FF.net of the problem, and if they don't fix it, it ain't MY problem, because I can't. THIS is chapter 30, uploaded today, June 24th. There are NO more chapters yet.  
  
Gently, Hermione tucked Millicent's blankets in around her. In the last few days, Hermione had become a sort-of nurse for the child. Madam Pomfrey was busy treating several children- most of them Slytherin and Gryffindor boys- for bruises and cuts, black eyes and a couple broken bones, plus a few botched curses.  
  
What had begun as an argument between Harry and Draco about Millicent's unintentional murder of Lucius Malfoy, had turned into an outright brawl. Oddly, it had been the Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchey who had thrown the first punch, breaking Draco's perfect little nose. Hermione had had the unpleasant surprise of walking into the middle of it when trying to leave the girl's bathroom. She had managed to avoid most of it by stupifying anyone who got close enough to swing in her direction.  
  
However, she had not seen- and Hermione truly wondered how she had not seen this, considering the bulk of the person in question- Millicent Bulstrode coming flying at her from behind. Bulstrode caused Hermione to chip her two front teeth on the stone floor. Then she simply sat on top of Hermione for the rest of the fight. Her wand beneath her, Hermione had been trapped, and her wrist broken.  
  
That was when Snape appeared. If there was one thing any good Hogwarts student knew, it was never to upset Professor Snape. However, that day seemed to be a day when everyone lost their sanity. Without a moment's hesitation, Snape had cast a group stupify. Then, one by one, he collected students and handed out detentions. Then he sent them up to the infirmary, with the stern warning that if they should not make it, he would have Hagrid send Fluffy to find them.  
  
When he had gotten to Bulstrode, his frown deeped, and he hauled her up, and set her up with six months detention with Filch. Bulstrode took off so fast, Hermione thought Snape had cast an accelerating curse on her. Snape unstupified Hermione, and moved to help her off of the floor. But when he took her wrist into his hand, Hermione gave a shriek and snatched it back from him.  
  
"I would have thought you bright enough to avoid such a brawl, Miss Granger," Snape commented. "At least, according to the other teachers estimations."  
  
"I was trying to. I had just come out of the loo," Hermione said, pointing back to the bathroom with her good hand. Myrtle, who had been attracted by the noise, nodded, and said,  
  
"It's true professor. She spent twenty minutes in here, crying." Myrtle was still using a nasty tone of voice, and Snape had the grace to believe the ghost.  
  
"Then I suppose I can let you off lightly, then. One week's detention with Madam Pomfrey, for stupifying fellow students. Since I happen to know you are the only student capable of such a feat," Snape added, giving her a warning glare.  
  
The other teachers had arrived then, giving Snape the oppurtunity to escort Hermione up to the Infirmary himself. They had gotten around the corner, when he stoppped her, and asked her to open her mouth for him. Confused, Hermione did so, and Snape gave a frustrated growl.  
  
"As I suspected, Miss Bulstrode relieved you of parts of your two front teeth." Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth and ran her tongue along her teeth. They were a bit jagged, and Hermione felt like crying. Even if they were buck-toothed, at least they had been straight.  
  
"Do not worry, Miss Granger, I am sure your parents can fix it when you return home for the summer." Hermione burst into tears right then.  
  
It was not that Snape was insensitive. He simply did not understand her predicament. Her parents were a bit strange when it came to teeth. If they found out she had broken two of them, and now they were crooked- well, her summer would be entirely unpleasant. Right about now, that was the last thing Hermione needed.  
  
Running her tongue along her front teeth again, Hermione admired the changes Madam Pomfrey had made. She had evened the two teeth up with the rest, and straightened them up along the bottom, in an impromptu emergency dentist appointment. Severus had not seen them yet, but Hermione expected him along any time now. If nothing else, he always came by just before lunch to see Millicent. Brushing her hand over Millicent's forehead, Hermione whispered,  
  
"He loves you more than he's willing to admit, you know. I'd tell you every minute of every day, if you would just come back to us. Isn't lonely in there? You won't be alone out here."  
  
"No, she will not be," Snape agreed. Startled, Hermione turned to look at him. He looked like hell. Without thinking, Hermione opened her mouth and said,  
  
"You look terrible, sir." She slapped a hand over her mouth, but Snape merely dropped himself into a chair next to her.  
  
"According to popular opinion, Miss Granger, I always look terrible." Snape reached out and took Millicent's limp hand in his own.  
  
"She is more concious than she was yesterday," Hemrione said quietly, wanting to reassure him. "If you call her name, she might roll over towards you. She did when I came in this morning."  
  
"Are your studies suffering, Miss Granger?" Snape asked quietly, gently stroking Millicent's tiny hand.  
  
"I still have top marks, and I can afford to slip a little for her sake," Hermione told him. She watched Millicent, and then said quietly, "I'd do almost anything if it meant she'd come back."  
  
"You are not alone, Miss Granger. I miss her as well. I did not realize how fully a person can integrate themselves into your lfe."  
  
"Pretty far," came the little voice. Startled, they turned to see Millicent blinking her aqua eyes against the light. Severus instantly pulled her out of the covers and embraced her. She snuggled against him, but she also reached out her little arms to Hermione.  
  
They took turns hugging her, far too glad to have Millicent back to notice that she was crying just a little. 


	31. Surprise

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I've been REALLY busy with Summer term. So much to do! So much to learn! @.@ But here's another chapter for you all to devour!  
  
"How did you sleep last night?" Severus asked.  
  
"Better than the night before," Millicent answered him.  
  
It had been a week since Millicent had returned mentally from where ever it was she had been. At the moment she was lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, watching the flames. Mr. Snuggles, that stupid rabbit, was in her arms.  
  
In that week, Millicent had danced around his questions. Not even Hermione could get a straight answer from Millicent on anything but the simplest of queries. Whatever her reasons, his child was staying unusually silent, and there was nothing he could do to change it.  
  
Worse, Severus knew that he would have to send her away. Voldemort had spared Millicent's life- a message which had arrived by owl a few weeks ago- which meant he had some interest in her. It was far too risky to leave her out in the open, in plain sight. How was he going to break her heart after all she had been through already?  
  
No, he decided quietly, he truly had no choice. Fudge was ready to explode at the thought of a pyrokenetic on the loose. If Severus did not get her away soon, Fudge would lock her up somewhere. Perhaps even confine her to Azkaban for a period of time. Under suspicion of aiding former supporters of Voldemort, no doubt.  
  
"Millicent, I am going to go talk to the Headmaster. Will you be all right alone for a few minutes?" Severus asked her quietly.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Millicent continued watching the fire.  
  
"Then I will see you again in a bit."  
  
"Bye, Daddy," she said, turning her face to regard him. For a moment he thought she was going to cry, but he convinced himself it was just the light.  
  
"Bye, Millicent. I will be back."  
  
"I know."  
  
Disconcerted, Severus forced himself to leave before he made a fool of himself over nothing. As he walked up the stairs from the dungeons, he wondered why he was being so paranoid. After all, Millicent would still be there when he got back.  
  
"Gumdrops," he muttered at the statue. The staircase rose up, and Severus climbed up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah, Severus. I've been expecting you." Dumbledore looked up from a stack of papers to regard Severus with interest.  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"Millicent is gone by now. That surely is new," Albus said lightly. Snape was not fooled.  
  
"What the hell do you mean she's gone? She was in my rooms when I left-"  
  
"In front of the fireplace, I know. Severus, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Millicent begged me to tell you. She could not bear to say it herself."  
  
"What? Albus, where is my daughter?"  
  
"She is safe, Severus. The fae have summoned her to be trained. She must learn to control these new talents of hers. Now, she also asked me to tell you something else, but I'm not sure I understand the meaning behind the words."  
  
"What did she say?" Snape asked, trying not to choke. His only child had left him-left him as he wanted her to; why did that not comfort him?  
  
"She said, 'You have to tell her, now.' What that means, I am not certain but- Severus?"  
  
"Forgive me, Headmaster, but it appears I have something to do." Snape acknowledged the Headmaster with a slight bow, and swept down the stairs.  
  
"My, my, Fawkes. Everyone seems to be in such a hurry today," he heard Dumbledore comment to his phoenix. 


	32. A Final Farewell?

AN: Sorry. I've been a LAZY bum.  
  
Sneaking carefully out of her father's rooms, Millicent made her way up the stairs. She had to get outside to meet her faerie. Clad in the same clothes she had worn the day she arrived, Millicent had her rabbit in one arm, and her backpack full of clothes on her back.  
  
"Hey, Millicent. Where are you going?" Harry called, seeing her go past. Pausing in her flight, she bit her lip anxiously. How much could she tell Harry?  
  
"I was going for a walk. To see a friend."  
  
"Oh. You mind if I come with you?"  
  
"Um. . . no, I suppose you can," she decided.  
  
With Harry walking with her, Millicent felt a bit better. No one would question why she was leaving the castle if she had a friend beside her. At least, most everyone would not. Glancing back at the castle as they exited, Millicent fought of a wave of sadness.  
  
There was just so much she was leaving behind. Her father, dear friends, and so many pleasant memories. None of which could she ever return to after this. She would not be the same.  
  
"Millicent, aren't we going to Hagrid's?"  
  
"No, Harry. I said I was going to meet my friend, not going to their house."  
  
The look in his eyes told her he had guessed where she was going, but Millicent did not stop, or try to explain. He would try to stop her, and she had to go. It was for her own safety, as her father would have said.  
  
"Millicent, why are you running away?"  
  
"I'm not running away, Harry."  
  
"Then what-"  
  
"I'm going to go train. To make it so I don't hurt anybody."  
  
Harry turned to regard her when they stopped. Looking at the ground, Millicent tried to fight back her tears. Would no one ever trust and believe her?  
  
"If you're only training, why can't you do it here? Lupin can help-"  
  
"He's only a little bit of a telepath, Harry. He's not a pyrokenetic, or even telekenetic. He can't help me. Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking worried.  
  
"Can you take Hermione something for me? I didn't get to say goodbye, and-and I wanted to give it to her before I went."  
  
"Sure." When Millicent held out her stuffed rabbit, Harry stared.  
  
"Please, can you give her this? I know she always kinda liked him."  
  
"Millicent-" Harry began, after taking the toy, holding it as if it was truly precious.  
  
"Please don't say anything, Harry. Tell them I love them all. I-I have to go on from here alone. Goodbye Harry."  
  
"Bye," Harry said softly. Spinning on her heel, Millicent hurried away, brushing tears out of her eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you," she whispered. It did not matter if Harry could not hear. It had been said, and hung there in the sir, a silent reminder that Millicent could not return for some time. 


	33. The Weaving

AN: Thought I'd keep you all in suspense for a bit while I did other things (like study for some exams). You wouldn't believe that something I'd already written would take so much time to post. I blame it on summer school.  
  
Regarding her book with a noted lack of interest, Hermione shut it in frustration. There was nothing in here that would help Millicent. It would truly help if any of these books had actually been written by a pyrokenetic. Apparently, not only were pyrokenetics rare, but they were rejected completely by wizarding society.  
  
"Miss Granger, there is something I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Hermione looked up to see Snape standing less than a few feet in front of her. Not a very common sight in the Gryffindor tower. Noting that the common room was now completely empty, Hermione decided to tread lightly with Snape.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
All other thoughts were lost as Snape bent down and captured her lips with his. Certainly this was not unwelcome, and she kissed back, hardly daring to believe he was actually doing this here, and now. Her hands came up to become tangled in his hair, mimicking his own. When he broke the kiss she wanted to cry.  
  
"Miss Gra- Hermione, I love you."  
  
"You-you do?" Cursing her complete lack of tact, Hermione opened her mouth to try again, by was stopped by Snape placing a long finger on her lips.  
  
"I do. Hermione, I can do nothing about this until you are of age. And certainly I cannot do anything until you are not my student any longer. But. . . if you do not reciprocate my feelings, then I will not waste your time."  
  
"No, no! I do! I do! I just. . . I didn't know you-"  
  
"There is no need to explain. I-" Snape stopped, and glared at Harry who had just come in the door. "Can I help you, Mister Potter?"  
  
"Er. . . 'Mione, Millicent asked me to give this to you." He held out Mr. Snuggles.  
  
"But why would she give me him? Where is she Harry?" Hermione asked, accepting the toy bunny.  
  
"She. . . Uhm. . ."  
  
"She left," Snape told Hermione.  
  
"She. . . You sent her away?" Hermione asked, choking out the words.  
  
"No. She left of her own accord," Snape said softly. There were tears in his eyes, and he blinked fiercely.  
  
"But why? Why would she leave if. . ." Finally Hermione burst into tears. Strong arms encircled her, and when Snape spoke it was a soft whisper, intended for her alone.  
  
"I know it hurts. But she gave us each other, Hermione. If you still love me in two years, I will give the rest of my life to you."  
  
"Does it have to be so long?" she asked into the blackness of his embrace.  
  
"For both of us. I will be there at the end. I promise."  
  
Safe in Snape's embrace, Hermione missed Harry sneaking away to give them time together. After another passionate kiss, Hermione invited Snape to her room, and he joined her there. While they slept quietly, somewhere in the forest, a little girl recieved her wings, with the knowledge that she had brought joy to the two people she loved the most. Another chapter in history closed as another began.  
  
And the Boy Who Lived learned what it was to love and miss someone. That someone was a little ebony-haired child, with startling aqua eyes. She had taught him that love came in many forms, including the love she had left in the form of a redhead who no longer blushed, except when he kissed her.  
  
Final AN: And if you think they DID anything, YOU have another think coming! I'm already working on the sequel, but I'm so busy, I don't know how long it will be before I get it posted. So this is THE END. . . of this section. Hope you all enjoyed. But tell me what you thought by clicking the bluey-purple button! 


End file.
